Densetsu no Seera Senshi
by Callisto Star
Summary: *EPILOGUE* Chichi has a big secret... Who would guess that she was once Mars no Senshi? But when Cosmos returns, she must let her true identity out. And the battle that has been brewing for millenia reaches a climax... U/17 H/G M/T etc
1. The Wish

AN: Ohayo minna-chan! I'm back!!! And guess what... I solved the mystery: It was Mrs. White in the Library with the Lead Pipe!!! Actually, I am now able to space my fics because I got Microsoft Word (I guess ff.net just doesn't like AppleWorks). So it will be a bit easier to read from now on.  
  
"..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN, (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted. I do not own Dragon Ball Z/GT or Sailor Moon. I *do* own this idea about Chichi's past, so please don't copy. Enjoy! R & R.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
I watched silently as Dende put his hands over the Dragonballs to summon the dragon. Finally, after so many long years, I might finally have my wish. The balls glowed and shot up into the now blackened sky. Lightning flashed and slowly the glowing outline of Eternal Dragon filled the sky.  
  
"Here he comes," mumbled Krillin.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
I suppose I should start from the beginning. It began long ago, at the Last Battle. The day when life as I knew it came to an abrupt end . . .  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
It was horrible. We were all weakened from fighting Chaos. Pluto nodded and we knew it was time- time to combine our powers.  
  
Chaos watched, amused, as we formed a circle around our confused leader (we had kept it a secret from her). Slowly each of us was surrounded by an eerie glow and our planets' symbols blazed on our foreheads. [AN: Think of when they are teleporting.] The glowing auras that had surrounded us all formed into columns of light that flew into the air, and then combined and arched downward- right on top of Sailor Moon.  
  
Slowly, with new power coursing through her, she stepped closer to Chaos. Sailor Cosmos, the greatest of all Sailor senshi. We all felt a great energy drain from giving her some of our power, but we forced ourselves to stay on our feet.  
  
  
  
Oh, how I regret it now. If only I had given her *all* my power; if only we all had. Not knowing how much was needed, we had all contributed half of our energy. If we had given it all, we would have died, but she would have lived.  
  
Sailor Cosmos faced Chaos. They began an amazing duel. Neither could seem to gain the upper hand. On and on it lasted, seeming to never end.  
  
Then Cosmos stepped back. She glanced back at us, her senshi, and smiled. "Thank you for everything," she whispered.  
  
She turned back to Chaos, her face grim and determined. She pulled out her Ginzuishou and began her final attack.  
  
  
  
  
  
I won't go into details, it is still a painful memory. But after her attack, Chaos was gone. Cosmos fell to her knees, and then fell face-first to the ground. We rushed to her side.  
  
"Goodbye . . . my friends," she whispered. She closed her eyes and breathed her last.  
  
"Koneko!" screamed Haruka.  
  
"Princess!" gasped Setsuna.  
  
"Usagi," whispered Minako, tears streaming down her face.  
  
The rest of us could just stare, in stunned silence, not believing what we had just witnessed. Her body vanished, becoming nothing more than silvery butterflies flying up towards the moon.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
  
  
From that day on, we all went our separate ways. There was a funeral service for Tsukino Usagi, but that was the last time I saw everyone together.  
  
After that day, we all tried to go on with life. Ami began studying to be a doctor; Minako began to pursue her dream as a movie star. Mamoru disappeared; I have never seen him since, but I assume he probably has a family by now. I gave up as a priestess, leaving the temple to Chad, and moved into an apartment with Ami to attempt to become a successful singer.  
  
Haruka took up professional racing, and Michiru could have gone to the Olympics for swimming, but neither of their careers lasted long. Like all of us, a piece of their heart seemed to be missing. The light was gone . . . forever. The Princess we had all grown to love and were supposed to protect, had died, protecting us. We all held so much regret.  
  
Makoto tried to become a chef, but her cooking never tasted the same anymore without Usagi around to eat it. It all held too many memories. When the Outers left to continue to patrol the solar system, Makoto went with them. She is truly an Outer by birth, but she was raised as an Inner since the Inner princesses were closer to her age. Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, and Makoto left, and I have never seen them since.  
  
Minako did fairly well with her career. She used a stage name- Aphrodite. After a year or so, her career slowed, and I have heard of or about her since. She could be anywhere now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ami and I changed our names as well. We felt that with a new name we'd start a new life. She became Ami Anderson. I changed my name from Rei to Raye.  
  
It was nice living with Amy, but she rubbed off on me. Slowly, I too became obsessed with the written word and gaining intelligence. We decided that there must be some other way to gain peace without fighting, without possibly losing someone you hold dear. We concluded that it was true. To quote Thomas Pane, [Gomen if that is the wrong person.] "The pen is mightier than the sword." We do not need physical fighting; peace can be solved by people who talk out problems and who know what they are doing. Intelligent people with a good attitude towards life. I held onto this theory the rest of my life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After about two years, Amy decided it was time to move on. She left for Germany to continue to pursue her dream. At first, letters came at least every week. She told me how tough school was and that she missed me and the good times in the past.  
  
Then they came every month. She told me how wonderful graduation was and how great it was to be a true doctor. She choose to become a pediatrician, to be able to help kids.  
  
Her schedule became busier and the letters less frequent. Two or three a year, if I was lucky. Then they just stopped, and I haven't heard any news from her since.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Not long after she left, I decided it was time to really start my own career. I was currently working at a restaurant for little more than minimum wage and just managed the rent. So I began to enter various contests and to sing at bars and festivals. It never really took off, but I did get extra money for singing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I was flipping through a magazine one day. I decided to change my name again. Raye sounded just like Rei, which was connected to too many memories. I needed something unique, but not too odd, something that everyone would remember when they wanted to hear me sing. I stopped at a page that caught my attention. It was a picture of a woman in a frilly dress with maracas in her hands. I read the print at the bottom.  
  
"Come to Chichi's," it read, "and join the party."  
  
I knew then that I had found my new name.  
  
  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
One day, I saw an advertisement. It was for the World Martial Arts Tournament that would be held just outside the city. I decided to sign up; martial arts had left my life when Grandpa died and I really wanted to try it again.  
  
I entered, not really expecting much, but knowing there was nothing I could lose. After all, I needed the money. That is when I first met *him*. Goku. He faced me in the ring for the first time. I never really expected to win, but I definitely didn't expect to meet someone like Goku in the tournament. He changed my life forever.  
  
  
  
Well, one thing soon led to another. Before I knew it, we were married and I was expecting my first son.  
  
You know the rest. I tried to name him Einstein, but instead we decided on Gohan. I raised him the best I could, hoping that I would not loose him too, and that he could bring peace using his brain, not his fist. But I suppose it was destiny that I be with the world's strongest man. Fighting didn't leave my life as I hoped; it never has. I left my past behind, and became a new person with a new life. I tried to forget them all. I tried to forget Usagi . . . . . . But I couldn't.  
  
  
  
So finally, after so many long years of suffering and regret, I told Goku that I had a wish. I refused to tell him what it was, but he still helped me. We (or rather he) gathered the dragonballs.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
  
  
The Z fighters all assembled on top of Kami's lookout. Goku, and my two sons, Gohan and Goten. Vegeta with Bulma(who had insisted on coming), Chibi Trunks and Mirai Trunks (after his mother died, he returned with hopes of a better life). Tien, Chaotzu. Yamcha. 17. 18 and Krillin. Piccolo. The Eternal Dragon came to life and glared down at me. "What is your wish?" he asked in his deep rumbling voice. I took a breath. "I wish . . . I wish to resurrect Sailor Cosmos: Tsukino Usagi."  
  
  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
AN: You like? I hope so. When did you figure out who the narrator was and is? Before the obvious? If it took you till then, I might recommend re- reading the beginning. Please review: You are the ink of the author's pen and all that really keeps me going. It's so true! More after midterms are over. Ja ne! ~Calli-chan 


	2. Where is she?

AN: Thanks alot for all who reviewed, especially ssj_saturn who helped me with the henshin phrase at the end of this chapter. Also, this will be the last long AN at the beginning.  
  
"..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN, (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted.  
  
I do not own Dragon Ball Z/GT or Sailor Moon. (And that is the last disclaimer I'm doing for this fic). This idea about Chichi's past is mine, so please don't copy.  
  
Also, you can obviously figure out that in the beginning the narrator is one of Chichi/Rei's sons, but you don't figure out till the end of his narration (is that a word?) which one. I'll tell you that it is Gohan, so you don't get too confused. Enjoy! R & R.  
  
  
  
Oh yes, ages. Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Chichi/Rei and the senshi that stayed on Earth (Mars, Venus, & Mercury)- around 35.  
  
Usagi/Cosmos- early 20's (time passes differently in space).  
  
Gohan- about 15.  
  
Goten- 4.  
  
Chibi Trunks- 5.  
  
Mirai Trunks- early 20's.  
  
Marron- infant (1 if even)  
  
Bra- not yet born  
  
I'm pretty sure these ages are accurate. When (if) you meet the outers again, I'll give you their ages then. And the androids basically look the same as ever.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
We all stared at my mother with shocked expressions. Well, not everyone. Not Piccolo, Vegeta, 17 or 18 (they had no idea what Mom was talking about). But the rest of us did. Densetsu no Seera Senshi, we call them, the legendary sailor soldiers. [Hence the title.] For that's all they are anymore, a legend. But every child grew up knowing that legend.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
They were before my time. They were around when Mom and Dad were growing up. I suppose they could have been called Earth's Special Forces of the day. These heroines saved the Earth countless time, and everyone knew and loved them.  
  
But there is so much mystery about them. No one ever knew their true identities, or if they knew, no one ever told. One day they just appeared on the scene and became famous, and another day, about 3 years before I was born, they simply vanished. That is the biggest mystery, and they have never been seen since.  
  
Some say they left Earth, some say they were all killed. Some even say they all went to live on their respective planets. I don't know. Personally, I think that they're still out there, but that something happened and they moved aside to let Earth's new Special Forces take over. But that's just my idea. They are just a legend now, passed on from parents to children.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
I looked back at my mom and I came back to reality. She had wished to resurrect Sailor Cosmos. I don't really know who this Cosmos person is, [Remember, that public doesn't know about the Last Battle or what happened.] but she was obviously one of the sailor senshi. Did this mean they really were all dead?  
  
"I cannot grant your wish," replied the Dragon.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" my mom screamed, sparks flying out of her eyes. "WHY NOT?!?"  
  
"I cannot answer that question," said the Dragon.  
  
"Enough mystery!!" yelled Mom as Dad held her back. "I know you can bring her back so do it!"  
  
"Your wish will be granted," replied the Dragon.  
  
"Good," said Mom, calming down. I wondered for a moment why the Dragon wouldn't grant her wish a first and then suddenly he would. But this thought was chased from my mind as my mom spoke again. "SO... Where is she!?!?!?!"  
  
"Patience, child of Mars," said the Dragon calmly. "The Lady of the Stars will come. You have one more wish."  
  
Mom appeared slightly surprised by what the Dragon called this Cosmos woman and by what he called her. Dad looked at her questioningly, but didn't say anything.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I have one!" exclaimed Bulma, jumping up and down when no one else came up with a wish. "Please make the Gravity Room unbreakable, so Vegeta won't destroy it again, and I'll never have to worry about repairing it."  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. Vegeta muttered something about 'baka onnas'. The Dragon's eyes glowed. "Your wish has been granted," he responded. Then he vanished, and the seven dragonballs flew away.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
"So where . . . where is she?" muttered Mom as the sky returned to normal. As if answering her question, something silvery began to come from one of the stars high above. It looked almost like the star was falling towards Earth.  
  
But as the silvery things got closer, I realized that it wasn't. They were butterflies, silvery iridescent butterflies. Hundreds and thousands. All flying towards us.  
  
We watched in awe as the first landed on Kami's Lookout. It immediately dissolved and became some kind of silvery mist. As more and more reached Earth, the mist became thicker and the outline of a figure appeared.  
  
The figure became more solid and clearer. It was a woman. She wore a strange silver short skirt and top that I recognized as a sailor fuku. In her hand she held a tall elegant silver staff. Her hair was silver, but in a unique style that I had only seen once before: In the drawings done by the witnesses who had seen the sailor senshi.  
  
  
  
Goten looked up at me questioningly. "Sailor Moon?" I didn't reply; I was just as confused as he.  
  
  
  
As the last butterflies disappeared, the woman opened her eyes. They were the clearest blue and truly reflected her soul. On her forehead sat a crescent moon. Her eyes swept over us one by one. She didn't seem to find Tien's third eye unusual, and she didn't blink a Piccolo and Dende's green skin.  
  
She only paused twice. When she first saw 17, she stopped, and her face clearly showed confusion. I think she could somehow sense that he and 18 were androids and not regular living beings. And when she saw Mirai Trunks beside Chibi Trunks, she also looked perplexed, confused by the two versions of the same person. When she saw Mom, a smile crept across her face.  
  
"Rei," she whispered.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
I let out a squeal of joy and ran forward, throwing my arms around her. [If you missed that, this is a new narrator. Guess who.]  
  
"Usagi, Usagi, Usagi!" I cried, overjoyed that she recognized me. My husband and the rest of the Z Warriors watched confused, but I was oblivious to them. "What happened, Usagi? Are you alright? It was horrible! I mean, after you died . . ."  
  
Usagi, or Sailor Cosmos, broke free of my ferocious hug and smiled. "I didn't die, Rei."  
  
"WHAT?!? But . . . how . . . ?"  
  
"The universe needed me. Many parts had been falling into disrepair for hundreds of years, and they needed my help. So after battling Chaos, it took me away. Far, far away to distant corners of the Cosmos where I was forced to fight the darkness alone. Oh, I missed you all so much, Rei!" she cried, hugging me again.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Someone cleared his throat and reminded us that we weren't alone.  
  
"Oh excuse me!" I cried. "Usagi, these are the Z Warriors. Tien, Chatzou, Piccolo, Yamcha, 17, 18 and Krillin, Vegeta, Bulma (well, not Bulma), Mirai and Chibi Trunks, my husband Goku, and my two sons Gohan and Goten." Everyone nodded as I went down the line. "Oh, and that's Dende, the Guardian of Earth," I finished. An awkward pause followed.  
  
"Um sorry," said Goku, addressing Usagi. "But . . . um . . . who are you?"  
  
Usagi smiled. "I have many names. Some call me Hikari no Tenshi; others know me as the Keeper of the Stars. I have names from the past, present, and future, but for now I prefer Sailor Cosmos."  
  
Piccolo raised his eyebrows. [Wait, he has eyebrows, right?] "Kami has heard of you," he said simply.  
  
"Indeed," replied Cosmos. "He was a wonderful Guardian of Earth, and I regret never getting the chance to meet him. But I'm sure Dende here is doing fine." Dende blushed slightly. [Hehehe, Nameks must look funny when they blush.] "By the way, the rest of the Nameks send their greetings."  
  
"You met them?" I asked, surprised.  
  
"Naturally," she said smiling. "It was I who led them to their new home. I have many duties in the Cosmos. One is to protect all the planets and stars and their inhabitants. By the way, Vegeta-sama," she said, turning to him. "You are no longer the prince of a dead planet. I created a new core for Vegeta-sei. It will continue to grow over the next decade or so until it returns to normal size. I have already informed a handful of Saiyins I found scattered in distant corners of the universe."  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened in shock and surprise and he didn't seem to be able to form words of reply. Usagi couldn't help but chuckle at this.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
"Miss-- uh-- Sailor Cosmos?" my son Gohan spoke up. "I'm still kinda confused. Are you one of the Sailor senshi?"  
  
Usagi smiled. "Indeed I am. I hold the combined powers of all the planets in this solar system."  
  
"But where are the other sailors?!" cried little Goten.  
  
Cosmos appeared slightly confused. "Well, obviously, one stands before you now."  
  
Everyone began looking every which way around Kami's Lookout. I knew that the time had come to reveal my secret. Only Piccolo didn't move, his eyes fixed on me. He didn't even need to hear the short conversation that followed to figure it out; he had known since the dragon had associated me with Mars.  
  
"You never told them?" whispered Usagi.  
  
I blinked back a tear. "I thought it was over. I tried to leave my old life behind. I never thought . . . "  
  
Usagi gave me a quick hug. She was always there when you needed reassurance. "It's ok. You still have your henshin stick?"  
  
"As always," I replied as I called it forward. My hands were surrounded by a red aura and slowly I felt it materializing into my hand. The slender red pen with a gold star on top. It fit comfortably into my hand and I held it high into the air. Out of my mouth tumbled words that I had not uttered for so many long restless years: "Mars Eternal Power... MAKE-UP!!!"  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
Hehehe, don't like where I stopped it? Oh well, just be patient while I fix more. But I will give you this, a preview of the next chapter:  
  
I stared at my wife with surprise and shock and confusion. We were all beyond shock and no one could seem to form intelligible words. No one would have ever guessed that my Chichi, who spent her days cleaning, cooking, and yelling at Gohan and Goten to study, could be the famous Sailor Mars. It was beyond belief.  
  
I gotta go study now, ja ne!  
  
~Calli-chan 


	3. Tales Told

AN: Thank you all very much!!!!! If you are bored waiting for another chapter, please check out my other fics. Thanx!! "..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN, (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted. Onto the fic!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
[Chichi/Rei narration] In a flurry of ribbons, I felt my hair fall from its bun and cascade down my back. My normal clothes melted away, being replaced by the red sailor fuku that I hadn't worn for so long. Red heels were on my feet, and the skirt was as short as ever. I felt like I was 20 years younger, instead of in my late 30's.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
[Goku] 'I thought I knew you so well, Chichi. And yet you hold more mysteries than I could imagine.' I stared at my wife with surprise and shock and confusion. We were all beyond shock, and no one could seem to from intelligible words. No one would have ever guessed that my Chichi, who spent her days cleaning, cooking, and making Gohan and Goten study, could be the famous Sailor Mars. It was beyond belief.  
  
And yet she stood before us. It was the truth, but none of us could believe it. She looked down at herself, and a beaming smile dominated her face, tears of joy falling from her eyes. She looked so different in that sailor fuku; it was almost as if she were and entirely different person. She hugged Cosmos tightly, and they cried the tears of joy that only true friends can share.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
[Chichi/Rei, now till the end] I turned to look at them all, feeling like a new person. Most were trying to process what they had seen.  
  
Piccolo didn't show any surprise. Vegeta realized that my ki had sky rocketed, but didn't say anything. I had a sudden urge to show him that not all onnas are weak. 17 and 18 were blinking, understanding that I was not the ordinary human they thought I was; I was a warrior.  
  
Goten was dancing with Chibi Trunks in a circle, singing something about "Mommy is Mars! Mommy's a sailor senshi!" I couldn't help but smile. Gohan was in shock. He was probably wondering why I was so strict about studying and not fighting when I was a warrior myself.  
  
And then there was Goku. At first I thought I saw hurt in his eyes, as he stared at me as though he didn't know me. I regretted once more not telling him, and my smile faltered. I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder, and I looked up to see Usagi with an understanding smile on her face.  
  
"I think we have some explaining to do," said Goku.  
  
"I'm sorry I kept it a secret so long," I said, as I dehenshined in a flash of light. "But my tale is long. Let us move to a more comfortable place."  
  
"And I want to hear what you've been up to, Rei." said Usagi, as she too dehenshined. "Wow," she said, looking down at herself in silver capris and a white tank top. "It feels good to finally be out of that fuku again." The Z senshi stared at her, confused. "What?" asked Usagi, almost annoyed. Then it dawned on her. "Oh! When I'm not henshined as Cosmos, just call my Usagi, Tsukino Usagi." [  
  
  
  
"Let's go to Capsule Corp," suggested Bulma. "There should be plenty of room there."  
  
Without another word, Piccolo and Vegeta blasted off, Vegeta mumbling something about 'wasting valuable training time' and left Bulma to be carried by Mirai.  
  
One by one, the Z senshi all called goodbye to Dende and Mr. Popo, and flew off Kami's Lookout to CC. Soon only I was left, with Usagi and my family.  
  
"Can you fly?" Goku asked Usagi.  
  
"If I were to henshin again, and then call my wings into being, yes I could fly."  
  
"Wings?" asked Goku, scratching his head. Honestly, though I love him very much, my husband can be very thick at times.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Dad," said Gohan, taking over as usual. "Just call the Nimbus."  
  
"Oh right. HEY NIMBUS!!!!!!"  
  
The little yellow cloud came whizzing towards us, like a dog returning to its owner.  
  
"Just one thing," said Goku. "You do have a pure heart, right?"  
  
Flashbacks of the heart snatchers invaded my mind. "Goku," I said smiling, "there are very few with a heart purer than Usagi's."  
  
Usagi smiled at me and sat on the cloud. Gohan powered up and flew towards CC, his little brother not far behind [Yes, since Goku is still alive, Goten learned to fly earlier]. Goku picked me up [hand behind neck, arm under knee. You know, when they carry people in the front] and flew off, Usagi following calmly on the nimbus.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Everyone had gathered in the CC living room. Even Vegeta's curiosity had gotten the better of him, and he had stopped training and was currently standing with his arms crossed in the corner of the large room. Piccolo was there, too, also alone in a corner. Bulma was making snacks and refreshments. Goten was playing with Chibi Trunks on the floor, while Mirai spoke with Gohan on the couch. Yamcha, Tien, Chatzou, and Krillen were chatting carelessly on sofas and chairs. 18 sat silently beside her husband. 17 was standing by the wall. [I think that's everyone.]  
  
When I entered with Goku and Usagi, everyone looked up expectantly. I figured I had kept them waiting long enough, hiding it for so many years. I sat down on a couch, Goku on one side, Usagi on the other. And I began my tale from the very beginning . . . . . .  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Usagi added comments every now and then. Together, we told them everything about our lives as sailor senshi. About the day I discovered that I was Sailor Mars. Battling Beryl. Learning about the Silver Millennium. Alan & Ann, Diamond and Wiseman, the Heart Snatchers, Queen Nehalania [sp?] . . . . .  
  
Finally I reached Chaos and my throat closed. Usagi smiled and squeezed my hand. Together, we narrated what happened during the Last Battle. We told them how we all fought, and how our powers were combined to form Cosmos. She told them of her duel with Chaos. I told them how it ended. Then Usagi stopped, knowing her turn would come to tell how she faired.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
I continued, telling how the senshi separated and attempted to achieve their dreams. I didn't reveal their true identities, in case one of the listeners had met any of them. I told them how Venus tried to be a movie star and Mercury became a doctor. How Jupiter and the Outers left. I told them of my transformation from Hino Rei to Son Chichi. The others nodded, finally understanding. Goku gave me a quick kiss; he still loved me even if I was different.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Then Usagi took over. She told them how she was taken to the dark corners of the cosmos. She spoke of how much she longed for Earth and her friends, but she could not come home because the distance was too great and she wasn't positive of the direction. She spoke happily of how she helped heal planets that Frieza destroyed, and how she earned the name Hikari no Tenshi. Finally she finished and looked toward the Z warriors expectantly, wanting to hear their tale. And so Goku began . . .  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
He told her EVERYTHING. Everything from when he was raised by Grandpa Gohan and searched for the dragonballs with Bulma, to the final battle with Cell, who Gohan destroyed. [No Buu yet; dunno if that will ever be in here.] The Z senshi added more details and comments until their story was complete.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Finally, all the tales had been shared. It had been sometime after noon when we left Kami's; now the sun had set.  
  
"Wow, that didn't take as long as I thought," said my husband.  
  
"Goku, look at the date. Two days have passed," answered Bulma.  
  
"Oh, no wonder I'm so hungry!" A HUGE rumble from Goku's stomach verified the fact.  
  
It was quickly agreed that everyone would spend the night at CC (there were plenty of guest rooms). Everyone said goodnight and retired to their rooms. Goku had invaded the kitchen and was feeding is stomach. I sat alone beside Usagi.  
  
"Is something wrong?" I asked her. She sat with a preoccupied, almost worried look on her face.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing," she replied. Then she called to my hungry husband. "Hey Goku, when did these enemies start arriving from space?"  
  
"Well," came the muffled voice of Goku with half a chicken leg in his mouth. "Raditz cam about 13 years ago and Piccolo was here before that, but he's not our enemy anymore. Why?"  
  
"Just a thought I had," she answered. "Well then, I guess I better get my shut-eye. Goodnight!" she called as she walked up the stairs. Goku (with a fuller stomach) and I soon followed.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************************** 


	4. On the Roof

AN: To answer some questions . . . Goku did not survive two whole days without food. Don't forget the refreshments and snacks Bulma brought in (that she refilled quite often). And as for the Ox King (Chichi's Dad), he's just not in this. But you never know, you never do meet Rei's dad. LOL!!! And also Rei wouldn't have met Goku when they were little (but they look SO cute as kids!!!).  
  
Thank you EVERYONE for all your reviews!!!! "..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN, (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted. Onto the fic!  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
But Usagi didn't go to bed. Her mind was restless; she knew something was wrong. She reached her bedroom door and suddenly changed her mind, heading towards the steps that led to the roof. She climbed them and opened the trap door. It was sometime after midnight. She climbed onto the roof and laid down on her back. The sky was black and the stars were bright. A crescent moon hung in the sky.  
  
'Selene, let them be alright,' she prayed to the Moon. She silently watched the night sky, her mind a blur with all the tales she had heard. She prayed for Ami and Minako, that their careers were going well. For Makoto and Hotaru, that fate had been kind to the young girls. For Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna, that they were all right.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Suddenly someone spoke, interrupting her thoughts. "I see I'm not the only one who couldn't sleep."  
  
Usagi turned abruptly and spotted a dark figure not too far away. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she had not seen him. He lifted his head of dark hair, and Usagi finally recognized him.  
  
"Seventeen, right?" He nodded silently.  
  
"What's eating you?" he asked after a moment.  
  
Usagi sighed. "I'm probably just worrying too much."  
  
Seventeen didn't push her further. Usagi gazed at the clear sky again. She could pick out the planets from the stars without a problem: Mercury shimmered in the sky, Venus glowed softly. Mars was unusually bright, hanging like a star near a point of the Moon. The Outer planets are much more distant, so Usagi had some trouble finding them. They were dim, almost as if covered by a blackness. Usagi felt the blackness of fear cover her heart.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
"So what's it like to control the cosmos?" Usagi blinked. 17's voice brought her back out of her worry and wandering thoughts.  
  
"Well, it's not bad for a living. Work can be tough, but reverence and power are thrown in for perks. But it's so horrible . . . to be all alone, with no one who truly understands you." Usagi shivered at the thought and once again thanked Selene that she was home again.  
  
"I kinda know what you mean. It was like that inside of Cell. I wasn't conscious but I could still feel it; I was all alone, inside a horrible evil being. And now that 18's married, I'm beginning to feel that way again. She fits in with them almost perfectly, but I can't feel belonged here." He paused and then continued. "I'm surprised that I'm worrying about these petty human emotions. I was made to be a creature of destruction; that was my only purpose. Now that I've given that up, there's really no reason for me to take up space on this planet."  
  
"Don't let destiny rule your life!" Usagi replied. "I did that once. I was told that it was meant to be, but it wasn't. It had been and it could be, but it wasn't. Make your own destiny. I once had a friend named Catsy. She and her sisters were supposed to destroy us, but they changed their ways. They began to live as normal people and were truly happy for the first time. Everyone is somehow needed, even if you haven't figured out how yet."  
  
"Even me? Even destruction?"  
  
Usagi smiled, "Even you."  
  
They were silent for awhile. Usagi continued to gaze at the dim Outer planets, her worry returning. The stars began to fade and the sky in the east became brighter. Still, some corners of the sky remained a deep black.  
  
Suddenly Usagi stood and 17 looked at her in confusion. [As in "What's wrong?"]  
  
Her face was grim. "I must go," she said simply. She hurried down the steps as a tiny thumbnail of the sun peaked above the horizon, sending its warm rays of light to greet the world . . .  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Mirai Trunks was in the kitchen. [Saiyin hunger.] He looked up from the fridge to see Usagi hurrying down the stairs.  
  
"Good morning," he greeted her.  
  
"Morning," she replied hastily.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I'm in a rush. I've got to get back to Kami's right away. It's urgent. Can you tell everyone where I've gone?"  
  
"Kami's?"  
  
"Yes, it's very important."  
  
"Well, sure ok. No one will worry if you're gone; it happens often, especially when we're training. But I'm coming with you."  
  
"But--"  
  
"You can't get rid of me that easily."  
  
"Ok, fine. I'm in a hurry and might need some help. I'll teleport us there."  
  
Trunks nodded and felt her hand on his shoulder. Usagi closed her eyes and concentrated. Her crescent moon began to glow and in an instant they both disappeared.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Unknown to the two, a pair of eyes watched them go. 17 stepped out of his hiding place at the top of the stairs; he suddenly felt a pang of jealousy, almost wishing he was the one who had gotten to come along. 'Stupid human emotions,' he thought, walking down the stairs.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
If you are wondering, 17 was not spying, he was heading down stairs and stopped when he heard voices. Next time you WILL meet another senshi. (::cheers::) And Gohan's going to highschool!! He's such a hottie! ::gets starry eyes and daydreams of Gohan & Mirai:: I wish they went to my school. Oh well. Anyway, I have a paper to write so bai bai!!! 


	5. The Darkness

**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
In a flash of silver light, they reappeared on Kami's Lookout. Mr. Popo was startled by their sudden appearance and almost dropped his watering can. Trunks blinked and looked at Usagi- she was in her fuku again, as Cosmos.  
  
"Where is she?" asked Cosmos seriously, before any other questions could be asked.  
  
Mr. Popo recovered his voice. "You sensed her? Dende is caring for her, in there," he said pointing.  
  
Usagi nodded a quick thank you and hurried forward to the door he pointed. Trunks followed but was confused- what did she sense? Usagi slowly entered the dim room. Dende was hunched over a figure in the bed, muttering something. He looked up as they entered, and walked over to Usagi, bowing respectfully.  
  
"She passed out just after she arrived, but she has been muttering your name constantly."  
  
Usagi nodded and hurried forward, Trunks standing behind. She kneeled down beside the bed and grasped the clammy hand of her long lost friend.  
  
"Makoto . . . . . . . Mako-chan . . . Can you hear me?"  
  
Her words seemed to work like magic. The green clad girl slowly stirred and hesitantly opened her eyes. She looked around at her surroundings and stopped at Cosmos's face. "Usa-chan...." she whispered softly.  
  
"Hush, Mako-chan. Keep quiet for now. I'm going to heal you, and you can tell us everything when you feel better."  
  
Makoto, or Sailor Jupiter, moved her head slightly in response and closed her eyes again. Cosmos held her hands above her friend's chest and closed her eyes, concentrating. Trunks watched fascinated as a silvery aura surrounded Usagi and gradually passed through her fingers to surround Makoto. Jupiter sighed as all her wounds closed and her strength returned. After a minute or so, Usagi opened her eyes. She felt a bit light-headed and leaned on her staff for support. Makoto slowly sat up in bed, her green eyes sparkling.  
  
"Usa-chan, thank you so much. I've missed you so much, we all have. Usa, are you all right?" She tried to get up to help her leader, but Dende pushed her back down in bed, not completely convinced that she was back to normal yet. Usagi (she had de-henshined) sat down in a vacant chair.  
  
"I'll be fine. I just spent a lot of my energy. You were hurt very badly, Mako. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to help you."  
  
"It was a hard journey," replied the senshi of Jupiter. "But how did you find me? I thought I'd have to find you!"  
  
Usagi smiled slightly. "As Cosmos, I have a strong bond with all the planets in this solar system. When you arrived, I felt a peak in the energy of Jupiter, and it called for me to help you. It was like a quick shock of electricity. Then I felt your ki and I knew I had to get to you. None of the Z senshi could have sensed you, your energy was too low." Trunks nodded slightly in the corner, understanding why he couldn't sense her ki, but this went unnoticed by the two friends.  
  
"Z senshi? Who are they?"  
  
"You'll meet them soon enough. But please, what is your story? There is something wrong in the Outer System, isn't there?"  
  
Makoto sighed, her horrible memories returning. "You're right, of course. There is something very wrong, very evil. It began 13 years ago, by Earth's time. It happened in the future of Crystal Tokyo too, but we didn't realize it then. We failed to protect the solar system..."  
  
"There had been times when we had purposely let strangers through, like when the Namek, Kami, came to Earth. We sensed evil in him, but Setsuna told us that that evil would turn to good. But 13 years ago, a shadow began to creep into our solar system. It was pure evil, darkness at its darkest. We desperately tried to fight it back, but it was no use.  
  
While we were busy fighting, some other evil made it into the solar system. We knew we had failed, and we were afraid that Earth was doomed. Somehow it made it, and to this day I wonder how. But over time we failed more and more often. The shadow seemed to fill our hearts with fear, and we could not fulfill our duties.  
  
The shadow of darkness crept forward, covering Pluto, consuming Neptune, surrounding Uranus with evil. As the darkness covered their planets, the senshi fled their posts: Pluto, then Neptune, the Uranus, then Saturn.  
  
Finally it was my turn. We were all gathered together at Jupiter. We prepared to fight this evil and die trying. But suddenly there was a glimmer of hope. We sensed that you had returned and waited on Earth!  
  
So we decided that someone needed to find you. At first we wanted to send Saturn (she is still only 15, Usa, and too young to lose her life!), but Hotaru refused and wanted to fight with the others. After all, she is perhaps the strongest of us all. So they chose me.  
  
We combined our energy and teleported me to Earth. I arrived here, completely drained and weakened when the darkness tried to stop me. The last time I saw the others, they were facing the darkness, ready to fight." Makoto looked up, a single tear slipping down her cheek. "I came to warn you, Usa."  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Usagi's face was already streaked with tears of the horrible news of her dear friends. Suddenly her sorrow turned to grim determination and she stood. "I will go. I cannot let the solar system be sacrificed to this evil. I must help them. I will sacrifice myself if I must."  
  
There were three cries in unison. "Don't be a baka, Usa!" cried Jupiter. "Gather the Inners if you insist on fighting it."  
  
"The Z fighters will help," said Trunks from the corner. "Goku, Gohan, my father, myself, Piccolo and everyone else."  
  
Usagi looked up and smiled sadly at him. "Thank you Mirai, but I'm not sure I feel right getting you all involved in this. It's really not your battle."  
  
"We fight to protect Earth and the universe, too. And anyway," he added smirking, "once the others hear about this, they won't let you go unless they go with you."  
  
Usagi sighed. "I guess you're both right. I need all the help I can get. Rei will probably want to come to, even though she hasn't fought for years. And I suppose I will need to find Mercury and Venus, too . . ."  
  
"How is Rei, by the way?" asked Makoto.  
  
Usagi smirked, thinking of 'Chichi' and her husband and two sons. "You'll see, you'll see..."  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Soon enough, Usagi decided that they'd better head back to Capsule Corp. Makoto de-henshined and tried to get up, but couldn't manage to stand without wobbling. Trunks stepped forward and helped her, as she leaned against him. [No, he doesn't like her, but Trunks is a nice guy and would do that to help someone.]  
  
After saying goodbye to Dende and Mr. Popo, Usagi called the Nimbus and stepped aboard, still to weak to teleport. Trunks picked up Makoto, and flew her to Capsule Corp. (and Mako *really* enjoyed her first flying experience) where a tearful reunion awaited them.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************** 


	6. What can we do?

AN: Remember, time passes differently in space, so Makoto is in her early 20's too. And Gohan and Goten are half Saiyin, half human, and half Martian. Is that possible?  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
"So what can we do?"  
  
Rei sat beside Makoto, overjoyed to see her friend whom she hadn't seen for so many years. She still couldn't get over the fact that Makoto and Usagi both looked young and wonderful, while she looked at least 10 years older. [Actually she's 15 years older.] She made a mental note to herself to spend more time in space to age slower. Makoto, meanwhile, couldn't believe that Rei, or "Chichi", was married and had two kids [two *hottie* kids]. She was shocked to say the least.  
  
Most of the Z warriors were still at Capsule Corp. Piccolo had gone off somewhere and Tien had taken Chatzou to train in the mountains (but they promised to be back for lunch). The rest had heard the horrible tale of Makoto's nightmare in the Outer system. Bulma had even dragged Vegeta out of the gravity chamber to hear the news.  
  
"So what can we do?" asked Krillin again.  
  
"I really don't know," answered Makoto. "It seems so . . . . . hopeless."  
  
"Oh come on, guys!" cried Goku, cheerful as always. "It can't be *that* bad. I mean, we thought Cell was really horrible too and unbeatable, but Gohan got the better of him."  
  
Gohan blushed slightly. "But this isn't the same, Goku," Rei insisted. "You've never fought a Darkness or any evil that doesn't attack with martial arts. This one will be different..."  
  
"Goku's right," said Usagi quietly. Everyone looked at her; she'd barely said a word since she'd returned from Kami's. "Hope is a fragile flame that burns within us. If we lose hope and give up before the battle has even begun, the flame flickers out and darkness rules. Keep your hope alive; we can do it."  
  
"But how, Usa?" asked Makoto. "This ... this *thing* is even stronger than Chaos. How can we beat it?"  
  
Usagi smiled. "I have changed a lot since the senshi were last united. Until I know my enemy, I will not know its weakness or how to beat it. I must find Venus and Mercury, and we must head out and reunite with Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. Only then can we win."  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
And so the mission began. Rei pulled out her most recent pictures of Ami and Minako and showed them to the Z senshi. (Tien, Chatzou, and Piccolo had returned. Vegeta had left to train again). At first, no one could recognize them or give any leads on where they might be found. Then Yamcha saw Minako's picture and seemed to lose his voice. "That's . . . . . she's . . . . . . . this is . . . . . Aph- Aphrodite is a sailor senshi?"  
  
Usagi looked at him questioningly. "You mean Minako? Yes, she is the Ai no Senshi, protector of love and beauty. Why?"  
  
Rei giggled softly. "Remember what I told you about Mina becoming a movie star?" she whispered softly. Usagi nodded and Rei giggled again. "I think she has a huge fan in Yamcha."  
  
Usagi's face lit up and she smiled mischievously. "Matchmaker time," she whispered, a spark of her old self returning. Out loud she said, "Do you know her, Yamcha? When did you see her last?"  
  
Yamcha blushed a deep crimson. "Well ... I don't really know her, but . . . . Master Roshi's the one that got me hooked. She's an amazing actress, but they don't give her enough credit. The last thing I heard about her, she was trying to shoot a quick film or something in Tokyo. But she's losing popularity, and I dunno if it ever got off the ground."  
  
"Thank you very much, Yamcha, you have greatly helped the search," said Usagi with true gratitude. Then she turned to the others, and her tone became business-like. "We must split up. Yamcha and myself will head to Tokyo to search for Venus. The rest of you, search for leads to find Mercury. Rei tells me that she last heard from her from Europe. If you can't fly, try searching over the internet or something. We must find them as soon as possible!"  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Everyone nodded and 'took their positions'. "I'll get a head start in the search at Tokyo," yelled Yamcha as he ran out the door, noticing Usagi was still occupied. "I'll meet up with you there!" Usagi nodded. Goku, Gohan, and Goten flew off somewhere to search for Mercury. Tien, Chatzou, Krillin, and 18 followed shortly. Piccolo just disappeared to somewhere. Rei headed off to find Bulma and work together on the search.  
  
Usagi ran outside, calling the Nimbus as she went. "You expect to get there while it is still light on *that* thing?" a voice said behind her. Usagi spun around to come face to face with 17. Mirai ran out the door, followed by Makoto with Chibi Trunks on her heels.  
  
"Come on, you're coming with me," said 17 with a smirk, and without another question, he picked up Usagi and slung her across his back and launched off. Usagi thought she saw a flash of anger in Trunks's eyes as she looked back. He was just about to followed when Makoto grabbed his sleeve. "Um..... I can't fly." Trunks let out a grunt of frustration, but picked her up and slung her across his back. Chibi followed, wondering if you were supposed to treat girls this way.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
They reached Tokyo in a matter of minutes and found Yamcha without a problem. They stood on a roof top, trying to decide how to continue.  
  
"How are we gonna find one onna[picked up from Veggie] in this big city?" asked Chibi.  
  
"He's got a point, Usa," said Makoto. "How *are* we gonna find her? It's like finding a needle in a haystack. Plus the fact that the only one of us who's seen her in almost 20 years is Yamcha. So we won't even be able to recognize the needle."  
  
"Ok," said Usagi, business-like again. "We'll have to split up. Makoto, take the Nimbus and go with Trunks to see if she's at her old apartment. Yamcha, you and 17 should go to local studios and movie stores and see if you can find out anything about where Aino Minako, or Aphrodite, might be. Mirai, if you and Makoto don't find her there, do the same as Yamcha and 17. I'm staying here, to see if I can use any of my powers to contact her."  
  
Makoto nodded and ran to the edge of the roof, where she called the little yellow cloud and jumped on it to catch up with Trunks who was already waiting above. 17 and Yamcha both jumped down to the street below. Usagi was beginning to meditate when Chibi Trunks pulled on her sleeve. "What about me?"  
  
Usagi smiled. "Stay here and keep watch. I know that I can only trust someone as brave and strong as yourself to protect me from any youmas or enemies. And also, let me know if you see a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes approaching." Trunks nodded and puffed out his chest and began patrolling the roof.  
  
Usagi smiled and began her transformation. In a flash of silver light, her old clothes were replaced by the silver fuku she knew so well. She felt a staff grow in her right hand and earrings dangling from her ears.  
  
Trunks turned around quickly, he had felt a sudden peak in a powerlevel very nearby. He blinked his eyes. "But... but you're that other lady that Goten's mommy wished back."  
  
Usagi smiled at his innocence. "Yes, that's right. Remember, I am both Usagi and Cosmos, one in the same." Chibi nodded his head, but Usagi doubted that he really understood. She set down her staff and closed her eyes, beginning to meditate.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All worldly noises seemed to stop and Usagi reached deep within herself. 'Minako,' she called without uttering a word. 'Mina-chan, where are you? We need you Mina!'  
  
She found herself walking down dirty streets and alleyways. The buildings all looked run-down and in desperate need of repair. There were a few groups of people in rags, rummaging among the trash for food. Many were little more than children. Usagi had a sudden urge to help them, but she knew that she couldn't do anything in this form.  
  
She wandered up more streets, and things seemed to get slightly better, but not much. She stopped at the door to an old yellowed building. It was in better condition than most in the area, but that wasn't saying much.  
  
'Minako,' she called again. A middle-aged blond opened the door and stepped into the street, wearing some type of uniform. Her once shining hair now seemed dull and pulled into a long braid. She stared at Usagi with tired eyes, as though she could see her, but Usagi knew she couldn't. The woman blinked and shook her head. Pushing a stray hair out of her face, she hurried away to work.  
  
'Minako,' Usagi called after her, sadly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Miss Usagi-san! Miss Usagi, wake up!" Something tugged at the sleeve of her fuku and a voice called her back. She opened her eyes. She was still on the roof, and Chibi Trunks was trying to wake her. Mirai, 17, Yamcha, and Makoto were all back. She stood and smiled as they breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Someone new moved into her old apartment," explained Makoto. "And few of the stores had even heard of Aphrodite, let alone be able to tell us where she is."  
  
"We're looking in the wrong parts of Tokyo," said Cosmos, brushing off her fuku. "I saw her, but I don't know where. Look in some of the slums and darker areas." Usagi glanced at the sun; it was low and she guessed it was around five (afternoon). "I must check back at CC, but I will return shortly." With that, she teleported in a flash of silver light.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
Next time:  
  
"Good morning," said the woman behind the desk, without looking at them. "Please sign in and a doctor will be with you shortly."  
  
Piccolo growled in his throat. "We're not here for an appointment, baka onna."  
  
"Huh? What did you call me? A baked onion?"  
  
  
  
Hmm... Piccy, Tien, and Chatzou come to America. This should be *very* interesting. Also, it's not too late if you still wanna sign up for the Alert thingy I'm providing. Send an email to Callistostar786@hotmail.com. Until next time, Ja ne! ~Calli-chan 


	7. Comin' to America

**************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
She reappeared in the Capsule Corp kitchen. Rei almost dropped the turkey she was stuffing. "Usagi! Don't scare me like that!" Usagi just smiled at her friend. "How's the search?"  
  
Rei sighed. "No luck yet. Goku, Gohan, and Goten covered all Europe and found no trace of her. Then, of course, hunger got the better of them, and they used Goku's instant transmission to get home fast. Krillin called a little while ago from a phone somewhere in Asia saying that they'd had no luck and were heading home. There's been no word from Tien, Chatzou, or Piccolo. How's the Tokyo search?"  
  
"Little better," sighed Usagi. "I was able to see Minako in my meditation, but I have no clue what district she's in or anything. I left the others there so I could check up with things around here. Where's Bulma?"  
  
"She's still in her lab. She's trying to hack into the main computer at the school in Germany where Ami went."  
  
"Great idea!" exclaimed Usagi as she headed towards the lab.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
She opened the door quietly, hearing the steady rhythm of constant typing. "Hi Bulma, any luck?"  
  
"Almost done..." said the blue haired woman. She typed a few final keys. "It's about time," she said as several windows popped up on the screen.  
  
"You did it?"  
  
"Of course," she replied as Usagi approached the screen. "Now, let's see . . . graduates . . . Anderson, Amy . . . . current employment . . . Bingo!"  
  
Usagi read the screen. "Assistant pediatrician at Creston Physicians, 462 Atlantic Avenue, Creston, New York. USA."  
  
"Assistant?" muttered Bulma, while Usagi simultaneously shrieked, "USA?!?! How are we ever gonna find her??"  
  
"Simple," answered the blue-haired genius. She went to a map site [Mapquest.com is my best friend] and typed in 'United States of America,' then 'New York,' then 'Creston'. A map of the whole town came up. Bulma printed it out and used a red pen to circle where the clinic should be located.  
  
"Wow, Bulma, thank you so much!" cried Usagi. "You truly are a genius!"  
  
"Of course I am. But if you're going back to Tokyo, you should somehow contact one of the guys and let them know."  
  
"You're right, obviously. I want to find Ami myself, but they need me more back in Tokyo."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She sat down and began to meditate again. 'Piccolo,' she called out with her mind, 'Tien, Chatzou!' She could see them all. 'Don't try to answer me, I am using telepathy. You must find Mizuno Ami, or Mercury. She is in America. In New York. In a town called Creston.'  
  
Usagi used her telepathy to pass them a clear image of the map and where the clinic would be. 'Go now, and be swift!' She could see them nod, and they flew off toward the North American continent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Well, that's done," she said standing. "Thank you again, Bulma. Hopefully they'll return tonight with another senshi. I must return to Tokyo. Farewell." The next instant Cosmos was gone, in a flash of silver light.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Tien, Piccolo, and Chatzou landed outside the clinic. They hadn't had any trouble finding it. Tien and Chatzou had been over Iceland when they heard Usagi's call; Piccolo had been somewhere in Scandinavia. Here in America, it was sometime in the morning. [Remember those things called time zones?] It looked like the clinic had just opened a little while ago. The trio entered, not sure how to find her.  
  
[I had too much fun creating this character.] "Good morning," said the woman behind the desk, without looking at them. "Please sign in and a doctor will be with you shortly."  
  
Piccolo growled in his throat. "We're not here for an appointment, baka onna."  
  
"Huh? What did you call me? A baked onion?" said the woman, opening her eyes. [Remember, she's not Japanese.] Suddenly she screamed. "AHH!!! What happened to you? You look green and you're too pale and you grew a third eye!!! Doctor, doctor get out here, this is an emergency!!!!"  
  
"I'm coming!" came a female voice somewhere behind the counter. A door opened beside the reception desk and a woman stepped out. She wore a lab coat and held a clipboard. Her dark blue hair just covered her ears, and glasses sat perched on her nose.  
  
"How may I help you?" she said without panic, as the woman behind the desk cowered.  
  
"We're looking for someone," said Tien, before Piccolo could yell at this woman too. "Her name is Mizuno Ami."  
  
The woman's calm face was suddenly shocked and she sank down into a chair. "How... how do you know her?"  
  
"We don't really know her," said Chatzou cheerfully. "But Usagi said we'd find her here."  
  
"Usagi..." the woman muttered. "Meredith, I'm going to have to call off today." She told the woman behind the desk.  
  
"But doctor--"  
  
"Sorry, Meredith, it's a ... um.... family emergency." She hung her lab coat up on the coat rack and hurried out the door, gesturing for the trio to follow. She led them behind the building, out of hearing range, and turned to them.  
  
"You know Usagi? Tsukino Usagi?"  
  
"Yeah, that's her," said Chatzou.  
  
"She's... she's alive?"  
  
"She was wished back," explained Tien. "But I think she said that she was never really dead."  
  
The blue-haired woman breathed a sigh of relief. "After so many years of guilt... finally."  
  
"You are Mercury, aren't you?" said Piccolo.  
  
The woman smiled softly. As an answer, she held out her hands. They were surrounded by a blue aura and a henshin wand materialized in them. "You are very wise, aren't you? My name is Mizuno Ami."  
  
"My work here is done," said Piccolo, and without another word, he flew off.  
  
"Did... did he just..."  
  
"Fly?" finished Tien. "Yep, it's simple really." Chatzou hovered in the air to show her. "See?"  
  
"We've got to get you back to Japan. I'm Tien by the way and this is Chatzou and the green guy was Piccolo. Usagi is trying to unite the sailor senshi again. Jupiter returned with tales of a horrible new evil in the solar system," explained Tien.  
  
Ami nodded grimly. "Of course; I must get to her immediately. But how? It would take weeks to get a flight to Japan and by then it might be too late."  
  
"Um... you can't fly, can you?" asked Tien awkwardly. She shook her head no. "Well, then I guess I'll have to carry you. Boy, I wish I had Goku's instant transmission now."  
  
He picked her up, carrying her in front, and flew off. Though, by the time they got to Japan, he was feeling glad that the trip had been so long.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
Creston is just a town I made up. I have no idea if it's real or not and I don't live in NY so I dunno. I just needed a place for Ami to work. I think Meredith must be a blond [not to be stereotypical, but I'm a blond and I often find myself fitting the description]. But w/e. The sequel to SMS Selenity is up. It's called Always & Forever, if you're interested. Please review, thank you so much for all your coments and reviews. Ja ne! ~Calli-chan 


	8. Memories

AN: Wow. It's been a long time. Too long.  
  
Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! That's what really got me started again. I am SO flattered by all your comments! Just wanted to clear a few things up:  
  
  
  
LadyD and crystaldove- I am Anti- Mamo-baka. Sooo… I'm not letting him have a part in this brainchild. If there is a sequel, he **might** come in to play there. Big IF. But for now, consider him dead or something. I don't wanna deal with dirt like him.  
  
Prophetess Of Hearts and Li-chan- it's not Mina's choice to be in the slums. It's my way of saying "She didn't make it to major success in an acting career."  
  
Boy of Enders and Twig- ::grins:: Wow. You're good! Yes, they are. Technically, they are half Saiyin and a quarter Martian and human, but instead of going into too many fractions, I simply said three halves. Which is also kinda true, since it is Goku + human Rei/Princess of Mars. But they do have special gifts because of this, which will be revealed in time. ::zips mouth shut at almost revealing future plot::  
  
Bunnicula03 - I just LOVE long reviews! Anyway, Hotaru is 15 because she was reborn at the end of the Pharoah 90 saga and because she has been in space, where time passes differently. Rei, Mina, and Ami are (more than) twice her age because they remained on Earth. Mako and Usa are in their early 20's. Hotaru's also 15 cause that's how old Gohan is. ::winks::  
  
Yes, Mako is an Outer in mine. Well, she's an Inner that turned Outer. Because, in astronomy, Jupiter is an Outer planet. Look at the contrast between it and the Inner planets (Mars, Earth, Venus, Mercury)! There's a lot of difference. Plus I wanted to show the futures of each of the scouts and how different they were.  
  
Yes, the Outers are tough soldiers. That's part of the problem. Why would these soldiers slack off so suddenly? Answer: an evil that they couldn't control. They can't stop everything! If they could, we wouldn't need Usa to save the day.  
  
Hmm… never thought much about their parents, cept that they ruled their planets in the Silver Millennium. ::thinks:: That could make a good future plot!!  
  
  
  
THANK YOU ALL!!!!  
  
  
  
As my reward to everyone, I'm updating a lot. TWO whole chaps here! Ch. 5 of Always & Forever! And there might be more, depending what I can pull off.  
  
Hope everyone has an enjoyable spring break, joyous Easter, wonderful Passover, or whatever you celebrate. IT'S SPRING!!!!!  
  
Last time the "trio" visited the USA. Now we go back to Usa's POV.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
In a flash, Cosmos reappeared on the same roof she had left. It was almost deserted, save one lavender haired five-year-old.  
  
"Usagi, you're back!" he cried, running up to her and surprising her with a hug. [How kawaii!!] She had never expected a son of Vegeta to show any sign of affection, so she awkwardly patted his back.  
  
"Everybody else went away to look for the Venus-lady, but I had to stay here to tell you. Can we go now?"  
  
Cosmos smiled. "Absolutely." She closed her eyes for a moment and suddenly snow-white wings sprouted from her back. She joined the wide-eyed Chibi Trunks in the air and flew off.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
She found them all easily enough. Yamcha and Seventeen were searching about a mile apart, and when Cosmos arrived they headed towards her. Mirai Trunks felt her ki and flew off to meet her; Makoto noticed him leave and followed on the Nimbus. Soon they were all together.  
  
"Any news, Usa?" asked Makoto.  
  
"Yep, and good news. Bulma located Ami's clinic and we're hopeful that Piccolo, Tien, and Chatzou will be bringing her to CC. No luck here?"  
  
"None what-so-ever," replied Yamcha.  
  
"What should be do?" asked Mirai, who personally felt the case was hopeless.  
  
"I saw her leaving a yellow building, probably heading to work.. Our only hope is to keep searching, so keep up the good work. I'll join you, but first I have to make a few side-trips. It won't take long." Without another word, she flew up and was off.  
  
"Usagi, wait for me!!" cried Chibi Trunks as he flew after her. 17 took off too. Mirai was about to follow but Makoto grabbed his sleeve. "Leave them, they really shouldn't be following, this is something she should see alone."  
  
Trunks and Yamcha looked at her questioningly. She sighed and began the tale . . .  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Usagi was unaware of the duo following her. She flew over the familiar district of Tokyo that she'd missed for so many years, and she saw from the air so many spots that brought back memories. She stopped at the familiar house where she'd lived her whole life, until that dreadful day . . .  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei had told her what had happened. After Usagi "died", the senshi had the horrible task of telling the Tsukino's. They went together to the house and told her family the whole tale, from the beginning... to the end . . .  
  
After the funeral service without a body, the Tsukino family seemed to fall apart. Mr. Tsukino went out almost every night to bars and almost always returned home drunk. Mrs. Tsukino neglected the housework, letting the dust, dirty laundry, and dishes simply gather, and her cooking began to taste worse and worse. Shingo [sp? Sammie] quit going to school. Then one day, Mr. Tsukino was driving the family out to dinner after having too many beers. They smashed into a trunk in an intersection, wounding the driver and killing the family in the car...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The house was now old and falling apart. The windows and doorways were boarded up. It looked more like a ghost house than a home. Chibi Trunks and 17 landed quietly on the street while Usagi leaned against the building, tears streaming down her face and sobs racking her body. A comforting arm wrapped around her shoulder, and without looking at its owner, she sobbed into his shirt.  
  
17 wasn't sure what to do, so he just awkwardly patted her back. Chibi held onto her leg and sniffed back some tears (I know he grows up to be "cool" but I just had to make him kawaii when he's younger!).  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Eventually Usagi did acknowledge 17 and Chibi Trunk's presence. She led them to many other memorable spots in Tokyo, including her highschool, junior high, the arcade, Cherry Tree Temple (under new ownership). Then she led them to one last spot before returning to the others . . .  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Cosmos looked around the park. It seemed like only yesterday she'd been here fighting youmas or just hanging out for fun. It had changed little over those many years. The lake was still there, and the flowers and trees and paths... She vividly remembered all the boat rides and moonlit strolls and every youma that came.  
  
Usagi walked out on one pier that really brought back memories. She remembered what the cotton-candy haired girl had left from the very spot. Sniffing back a tear, she was suddenly aware of how much her heart ached for that little "spore". She looked up in the sky wistfully.  
  
Suddenly she blinked. 'These memories are getting way too vivid,' she thought. She blinked again. But it was still there! 'But, could this mean...' She she didn't have time to complete the thought. A pink bundle dropped from the swirling pink cloud and into her waiting arms...  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
"Chibi Usa, you're back!" The small girl only smiled, with a tired look on her face. She looked barely older than the last time Usagi had seen her, almost two decades ago. 'But... how?' she wondered.  
  
Chibi Trunks and 17 chose this moment to find Usagi on the pier. "Hey Usagi," cried Trunks as they ran out. "What was..." He stopped suddenly and couldn't seem to find word. "Wh- who...?"  
  
"This is Chibi Usa," Usagi explained simply.  
  
"Why did she just fall out of a cloud?" asked Seventeen suspiciously.  
  
"Well, uh, she... hehe," stammered Usagi, putting her hand behind her head. "Uh, that's how she likes to travel. And Chibi Usa, this is Trunks and 17," she added before any other questions could be asked.  
  
Suddenly the pink haired girl broke down in tears. "Oh Mommy, it was horrible! Some kinda evil came to our world and destroyed everything and nobody could stop it! Puu says its like Chaos but 100 times worse. It turned all Crystal Tokyo evil. I just got away with the time key Puu gave me. She said I should come to this time, cause before now you wouldn't be back or something. Mommy, I'm scared!!" she cried.  
  
Usagi hugged the small girl close. "Hush, its okay, darling. Everything will be fine."  
  
Chibi Trunks and 17 looked at her questioningly. "Mommy?" was all 17 could manage.  
  
Usagi sweatdropped. "Um, yeah, uh, she's my future daughter."  
  
Trunks and 17 both fell over as ChibiUsa looked up. "But ::sniff:: Puu said that it won't happen in this dimension. She said ::sniff:: the future is never permenant and can always change, and ::sniff:: the course of destiny seems to be flowing differently in this dimension."  
  
Usagi looked at her would-be-daughter questioningly, but simply said, "We need to get back to the others, they might get worried." As she carried Chibi Usa through the air, she brought her up to date on the events of this time.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
I had to bring Chibi Usa in, cause Trunks needed another friend, lol. Also, if you're confused about Chibi Usa and how this would relate to Mamoru, think of it as when Mirai was time traveling- the future and the past are totally different. In the future, Usa married Mamo-baka and had Chibi Usa. Then the future was basically destroyed and Chibi Usa fled. I refuse to bring Mamo-baka of the past back into this fic so there will only be Mirai Chibi Usa and never and present day one. Does that make ANY sense? I'm confusing myself, lol!  
  
Try to guess the pairings! Now for Ch. 9… 


	9. The Possibility of the Impossible

AN: Here we go again!!! Second-chapter of this update. "..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN, (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted. Onto the fic!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
The sun glowed blood red on the horizon. Makoto screamed with joy when she saw Chibi Usa and ran to hug the cotton-candy haired bunny as Usagi set her down. Chibi Usa revealed Luna-P, which she'd been hiding under her arm. The cat-like orb now floated along behind her.  
  
Mirai was surprised to find that someone besides himself could time travel. His past counterpart was strangely silent.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Darkness began to surround them, and the stars winked into existence. A crescent moon hung overhead. It was twilight.  
  
"Chibi Usa, Trunks," said Usagi (de-henshined), addressing the five- year olds. "You better head back to CC. This part of Tokyo is no place for kids in the dark."  
  
Chibi Trunks tried to protest, but his voice didn't seem to work. Usagi still understood. Quietly she addressed him. "Trunks, I know that you're very capable of taking care of yourself. I know that you would be fine. But I need someone strong and dependable who can protect my little bunny and guide her home." Trunks's face reddened but he puffed out his chest and hovered in the air. Usagi called the Nimbus for Chibi Usa, and soon they were gone.  
  
Usagi turned to the remaining four searchers. "Time is short. We *must* find Venus tonight. The Darkness is getting even stronger, I can feel it. We need to unite the Inners once more and leave as soon as possible."  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
They searched mostly as a group. Every alley way was examined, all powerlevels checked in every apartment and all buildings. They carefully watched even passing car, looking for something unusual. Usagi and Makoto used the pay phones and phone books to call every place they could think of: from hospitals to movie rentals, accountant offices to supermarkets. All with no success.  
  
  
  
  
  
The hours had passed. It seemed the only light came from the occasional undamaged street lamp; even their flames of hope had flickered out. Usagi felt that the darkness was consuming her, and she was helpless and at its mercy.  
  
With heavy hearts they headed into the nearest bar, to rest and refresh and decide what to do next. It was hopeless, so it seemed silently agreed that they would be leaving.  
  
Yamcha looked defeated. Trunks looked melancholy. Seventeen looked sullen as usual, but even more so. Makoto looked so very depressed and silent. But to look at Usagi made you want to cry. So many times she had looked up, hearing a possibly familiar voice or seeing a flash of blonde, hoping that the impossible might be possible. But that hope was gone; the flame was extinguished. Usagi looked heartbroken. She had failed her friends and she doubted that she'd ever see Venus again.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
A frazzled woman hurried over to the gloomy table. She was balancing a tray laden with beer mugs in one hand and her notepad in another. "Can I take your order," she panted.  
  
Usagi dared not look up. No one replied. The woman pushed a stray hair out of her face. "Come on, please minna. I've got about twenty other tables to take care of. If you're gonna order, *please* hurry up and do it."  
  
Usagi looked up. Blue looked into blue. The tray of mugs clattered to the floor. "Mina-chan," said Usagi quietly.  
  
"U- U - Usagi...?"  
  
Suddenly it clicked. "USAGI!!!!" she cried, throwing her arms around her friend. Usagi was stunned at first, but smiled. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Suddenly Minako stood up. "This is no place to discuss matters of destruction," she said seriously. She threw off her apron and gestured for them to follow her as she ran outside. Her boss hollered as she fled.  
  
"Sorry," she yelled back, "but I've got an important business mission . . . I've gotta save the world . . . one more time." She flashed her V sign and was never seen in that bar again.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
Sorry this whole search thing is quite a bit monotonous. Next chapter takes you back to Rei, um Chichi, and gives you a bit of her POV. And after that the real action starts to kick in. Wow, this might turn out to be a really long fic!  
  
Hope you enjoyed these updates. I wouldn't expect too much more too soon. But I'll try.  
  
Please review!!! Arigato minna-chan. Ja ne!  
  
~Calli-chan 


	10. Reunited

AN: I am SO flattered by all your comments. ::blushes:: Thank you SO much!!! And it paid off. Here is chapter 10.  
  
Thank you Golden Rain, LadyD, aquamoongemini, Black Aura-Sama, crystaldove, JLSCORPIO (did I leave off here? New new will be coming soon!!), solarmistress17, Prophetess of Hearts, A New Dreamer, and all others who read but didn't review (tho I really wish you'd at least leave an anonymous review). As for the pairing ::grins:: you'll just have to wait and see. Unless you read this the first time around, in which case you probably remember from the voting. ::hints with eyebrows not to say anything::  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
A rosy hue glowed steadily brighter on the eastern horizon. Once again, Rei pushed all tempting thoughts of sleep from her mind and continued her vigilance.  
  
There had been no news yet. Rei had stayed up all night, keeping watch out the window, but the last update they had received was when Chibi Trunks had returned bringing Chibi Usa. They were met with great joy and renewed hope at CC, but that was many hours ago now. Rei had been so happy to see the pigtailed youngster. But now they were in bed and should be waking soon. The hope they had brought had almost faded completely.  
  
Sleep tugged at Rei's eyelids, but she refused to yield. She had promised herself only to sleep if both were found or if all was surely lost. And it would take more than a sleepless night for her to believe the latter.  
  
  
  
  
  
A pair of strong arms wrapped around her and covered her eyes. "Guess who?" came a comical voice.  
  
Rei smiled fondly. "Goku."  
  
Goku frowned and let go. "How'd you know?"  
  
Rei smiled again. "Only you, Goku, only you." She leaned back against his strong chest as he held her close.  
  
"You need your sleep, Chichi. I mean Rei. Or Chichi. Or... what am I supposed to call you?" Goku scratched his head. Rei giggled at her innocent husband.  
  
"You can call me whatever pleases you. As for sleep, I can't. Not yet."  
  
"Chichi, honey, you're not doing yourself a favor. You need your rest. They will find their way here without you watching."  
  
"I know, I know. But I feel it is my duty. Everyone else is searching. I must do something."  
  
"But--"  
  
Bulma came running into the room panting, and cut him off. "Guess who just arrived!?!"  
  
Rei stood up quickly. "Who's here?"  
  
"It's Tien and Chatzou! And they've brought someone with them!"  
  
Rei left the room, running outside, with Bulma and Goku behind. There was the ever white-faced Chatzou and three-eyed Tien, talking to a blue-haired woman.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tears filled Rei's eyes. Her hair was longer than she remembered, and she didn't recall glasses, but it could be no one else. "Ami..." she cried.  
  
The woman looked up with shock and surprise. "Rei? Is that really you?" The two friends ran to each other and were soon lost in hugs and tears. The four bystanders just smiled at the joyful reunion.  
  
"Rei, is Usa really back?" asked Ami.  
  
"Yes, it's wonderful. She didn't die after all. She's now in Tokyo, with Makoto, looking for Venus. Soon we'll all be together again."  
  
"It's been so long. Too long."  
  
"Yes and so much has happened," replied Rei. "But first, I want you to meet some of my friends. I trust that you've already met Tien, Chatzou, and Piccolo. But this is Bulma, a fellow genius, and my husband, Goku."  
  
Ami raised her eyebrows and smirked "I'm very pleased to meet you both. I am Mizuno Ami... or Mercury."  
  
The two friends walked hand in hand back to the building, chatting about their lives and all that had happened recently.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
When the three Z fighters returned from Tokyo (each carrying a girl- U/17, Mk/MT, Mn/Y), they were met with a similar scene. The five inner senshi huddled together tightly, hugging and crying, never wanting to let go again.  
  
But Usagi knew the Darkness. She knew that as each precious minute passed, it grew stronger and ever closer. She knew that her friends, the Outers, were in danger. She knew she had to help. She knew that it was time for the battle to begin.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
AN: Not *exactly* a cliff, but I'm sure some will complain. Next time, it's a last meal all together.  
  
Check out Memories of You. Chapter 4 will be typed soon, but I am happy to say that I have written up to chapter 10. I've decided that (since I luv you so much) I'll give you a kinda "preview" about it. Usa *does* grow up in the DBZ world (for a little bit anyway), but let's just say you would never think of who is her "Daddy". And she's not Saiyin. Opps, hope that didn't spoil the surprise. There's only a few choices after that. Hey, maybe I should make her Namekian!!! That would be so hilarious!!! Lol!  
  
Until I get a chance to type again (which will be when?), Ja ne! ~Calli- chan 


	11. Like a Family...

AN: Thanks everyone!! I decided not to bring Krillin and 18 cause they just didn't fit in in what will happen. Sorry!!! If you really like Krillin, my new fic, Memories of You will have him playing a big part. Why did I just give that away? Oh well, most people guessed already.  
  
Once again, sorry for shortness- the chapters will be getting longer, but for now the choice is short chapter + preview or no chapter for about a year. I chose the former.  
  
So enjoy this new installment!!! "..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN, (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted. Onto the fic!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
That night Bulma and Rei, with the help of the Inner senshi, especially Makoto, cooked a spectacular feast. Goku and Gohan offered to help, but Rei quickly advised them to enjoy the television instead, recalling their past disasters with cooking.  
  
Bulma knew that everyone wouldn't be able to fit inside, even though her dining room was *very* large, so she set a large long table outside below the stars. Bulma wisely set the six Saiyins at their own end of the table.  
  
Chibi Usa had waken up and was reunited with all the Inner senshi. Also, in the short time she had known them, she had become good friends with Chibi Trunks and Goten. The three could be seen in a corner, plotting their next mischievous scheme.  
  
Piccolo had returned from his solitude. Krillin and 18 showed up with one-month-old baby Marron.  
  
  
  
Even when it seemed the Saiyins would eat it all, more food seemed to appear from the kitchens to quench even their unstoppable hunger. In the end, after many hours, even Goku and Goten were very full. They all leaned back and relaxed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It won't be long until I'm up there," said Usagi, staring at the twinkling stars.  
  
"We," insisted Rei as the Inners agreed.  
  
"All of us," said Goku, with nods from the Z senshi.  
  
"Now that you've found us, we'll never let you do anything alone again," added Makoto.  
  
Usagi sighed and smiled. "I am so blessed to have such wonderful friends, risking yourselves for my sake."  
  
  
  
  
  
The stars seemed brighter than usual. Perhaps it was just in the eyes of the people below, who had renewed hope glowing within, but they seemed to sparkle with extra radiance. A silvery crescent hung in the sky.  
  
But they all knew that all was not peace. In the corner of the sky, the Darkness still remained, visible especially now and growing ever larger. Where the light should be, there was nothing, only blackness. The blackness of fear and unknowing. The blackness of dread to come.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So Usagi," said Bulma. "How *do* we get to wherever we're going? I mean, first of all, how do you even know how to find this 'Darkness' as you call it? And secondly, it seems that it is somewhere out there in space, but how do we get there? Should I start building another space ship?"  
  
Usagi smiled at the good woman's concerns as she stared at the stars. She also noticed that Bulma continually said 'we'. She hadn't planned on bringing Bulma into this danger.  
  
"No, I don't think a space ship is needed. Thank you though. See, whenever I traveled between planets before, I used a method similar to instant transmission, except you don't need to lock on a specific ki. It is like an advanced form of teleportation.  
  
"With it, I could travel throughout the galaxy, healing the systems. Then I could hop to the next galaxy and do the same. Distances further than the next galaxy were too far, though, and need multiple stops to reach that destination. This is part of the reason I wasn't able to return to Earth; I had been taken to the other end of the universe and didn't even know which direction it was. Also, galaxy hops take *a lot* of energy and can only be accomplished so often.  
  
"I plan on using this technique to transport all who insist on fighting the Darkness toward it. How I find the Darkness is simple: I am the Guardian of Light, Hikari no Tenshi. Like opposite magnets attracted to each other, I will always know where the Darkness is. And until the end, I will fight it, for the good of this world and galaxy and all the galaxies and all the peoples in the whole universe. Good will conquer!"  
  
Bulma couldn't help it. She slowly put her hands together and began to clap. Soon the whole table was applauding Usagi's noble speech. Usagi, who hadn't even realized she was standing, blushed and sat down.  
  
Everyone raised their glasses. "To the mission," they toasted in unison.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
After dinner, everyone went their separate ways. Vegeta disappeared to do some last minute training. Piccolo also left, but Gohan knew he would be somewhere nearby, balancing his body and mind to prepare for the fight. Chibi Trunks, Goten, and Chibi Usa were racing around CC in an odd game of tag. Minako and Yamcha were soon engrossed in a long conversation about the movies. It was hard to help but notice how much the two had in common.  
  
When it came time to tackle the huge pile of dishes, Ami volunteered to help and suddenly Tien was also assisting. [Lol, I know, a bit OOC, but I could resist it!] Rei tried to drag her husband over, but he ran off to chase the kids, so instead she ordered her eldest son. She soon regretted it, as Gohan broke almost everything he touched and she hurried him away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Makoto was still outside. She shivered and pulled her sweater closer, but it was a warm night. She stared at the dim light in the sky that she knew to be her planet, Jupiter. It was barely visible, even to one of its natives. She shivered again and suddenly felt very weak. Something was draining her, taking her power. She hurried inside to sit down.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma helped Yamcha and Minako into a huge room full of movies. They chose one and set it up on the big screen TV as Bulma put the little ones to bed. Krillin and 18 had left for home, baby Marron needing rest. Rei snuggled up against Goku as the movie began.  
  
Mirai couldn't help it, but for some reason he felt that he should find Usagi and bring her into this relaxed, loving scene.  
  
"Have you seen Usa?" he asked Makoto, who sat alone on the couch with a blanket around her.  
  
"Not since dinner," she replied.  
  
Trunks nodded and hurried off again. Mako watched him go, and she felt her heart threaten to break. 'Will I ever be able to tell you, Mirai Trunks, how much I love you though I doubt you will ever return that love?' [She's not exactly jealous of Usa (yet) but she feels lonely and kinda lost. ::sniff::]  
  
  
  
  
  
But Trunks never did find Usagi. As she had been almost every night since Jupiter's return, she was on the roof again.  
  
  
  
Seventeen was there again, too. Scarcely a word was exchanged, but it wasn't necessary. Usagi was meditating, trying to reach the Outers.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Visions slowly came to her. Darkness. Cold. A flash. Uranus and Neptune huddled together. Evil laughter. Saturn, ragged and weak, attempting to flee. Screams. Pluto's voice rang out. "Princess, no! Go!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Usagi..." someone murmured, closer to Earth. She came back and found tears running down her face. 17 had tried to comfort her and she was gripping his shirt tightly.  
  
The visions were fresh and painful. More tears flowed.  
  
"17, they're in trouble!" she cried, burying her face in his shirt. "Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn. How could I abandon them? They need me."  
  
He awkwardly patted her back, but he couldn't help wishing she were in his arms more often. 'Annoying human emotions.'  
  
"Tomorrow you will come to their rescue. They'll be fine, you'll see. But whoever it is who caused them this pain, they will pay dearly and wish they'd never been born." 'If indeed they ever were.'  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
Okie, I didn't like how the ending turned out too much; I was having some troubles writing it. But I am happy to announce that I have completed the fic. With pen and paper. ^^;; Now, if I only had the time to type it all.... Anyway, here's a preview of the next chapter:  
  
  
  
She led them across the lunarscape to the ruins of a white building. An eternal sadness seemed to hang in the air as they entered the ruined palace and the sailors recalled the last time they were here. Cosmos led the way through crumbling rooms and ruined halls. She stopped, and walked into a courtyard with an ancient fountain in the center. On a pedestal sat a pearl white sphere...  
  
Yes, they will finally leave Earth next time. And 5 pages! Not too bad. I think my record is 12 or something. ^^;; Please review. Ja ne!  
  
~Calli-chan 


	12. To da Moon!

AN: Arigato CJ-Chan (lol, she can be annoying at times, but I just can't totally hate her), moon goddess (both are in their early 20's, as is Usa), Mina, jupiterschild, solarmistress17, AznAngel, larissa (soon…soon… ::smiles mysteriously::), ScorpioNightShadow, DmonRyu (lol!!!), Spooky Fyre and everyone who read it. You really keep me going. And domo arigato to Elisa for calling my fic one of the best this century. ::blushes:: Thank you all!  
  
I'm on Spring Break now, so I do have a little more time. But it is doubtful when I will get to type more. Plus, I took a hunk of skin off my finger at practice yesterday- it's hard to type.  
  
So without further ado, here it is, the all new never before seen… ::drumroll:: CHAPTER 12!!!!!  
  
"..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN, (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted. Onto the fic!  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Minako's clock read 4 AM. She rolled over and mumbled in her sleep as Usagi shook her. Mercury entered, already in her fuku.  
  
"Is everyone ready?" asked Usagi.  
  
"We just need to get Minako and Goku up. Rei's trying, but she's had no luck, and he sleeps *very* soundly. Goten, Chibi Trunks, Chibi Usa, and Bulma are still sleeping deeply. Tien explained his concerns to Chatzou, so he's up but only to say goodbye."  
  
"Good. Could you give me some help with Mina?"  
  
"Sure, just give me a bucket. . ."  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~  
  
Soon both Minako and Goku had been doused in ice water and were wide awake. Usagi quickly muffled Minako's screams when she woke so she wouldn't wake up Bulma or the kids.  
  
They gathered in the yard. The senshi had henshined. The Z warriors were in their fighting gi. Goku, Gohan, Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo, Vegeta, Mirai Trunks, Seventeen. Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Cosmos. Krillin and Eighteen had decided to stay home for this one to care for baby Marron. Usagi knew she would have never forgiven herself if the little girl had lost her father at such a young age, and plus, a last line of defense was needed for the Earth. Just in case.  
  
Chatzou had already said his goodbyes and was back in bed. Everyone had unanimously decided not the involve the children or Bulma in the fight. Usagi, Rei, and Vegeta (though he'd never admit that he was worried about his mate and son) were especially concerned.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~  
  
A pair of eyes watched from an upstairs window. Bulma had expected they'd be planning something like this. She smiled mischievously as she clutched the bag of senzu beans in her hand. They would have to let her stay when she brought them what the had "forgotten". She quietly changed into other clothes and tiptoed down to the lab to test her new teleporter.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~  
  
The fighters gathered together.  
  
"Everyone ready?" called Cosmos.  
  
She closed her eyes and murmured some words in an ancient tongue while twirling her staff overhead. "Nemla ceti ol camio messa!!"  
  
She rammed the staff into the ground. Silver light poured out in all directions from where the staff impacted, engulfing them all. When Bulma looked outside again, they were gone.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~  
  
In a large flash of silver light, they reappeared. Everyone looked around.  
  
"Cosmos, where are we?" asked Mars.  
  
"The Moon," she replied simply.  
  
"But I thought we were going to fight the evil," said Gohan. "Surely it isn't here yet!"  
  
"We are here because I must find a treasure that I believe was left here more than one thousand years ago: the Lunar Orb."  
  
The sailor senshi nodded slightly, recognizing the name but not sure why. Cosmos explained.  
  
"Long ago, during the Silver Millennium, every planet and most of the moons had an Orb: The Mercuarian Orb, the Vesuvian Orb, etc. These Orbs were powerful magical objects used for communication in the Silver Alliance. At its downfall, most of the Orbs were destroyed by the Negaverse. But the Lunar Orb was kept safe in the palace until Beryl attacked. Beryl was destroyed before she could destroy the Orb. I believe it is still here."  
  
The sailors nodded, beginning to remember.  
  
"But how can we find it?" asked Yamcha.  
  
Cosmos smiled and tapped her head. "I remember. Follow me."  
  
She led them across the lunarscape to the ruins of a white building. An eternal sadness seemed to hang in the air as they entered the ruined palace and the sailors recalled the last time they were here. Cosmos led the way through crumbling rooms and ruined halls. She stopped, and walked into a courtyard with an ancient fountain in the center. On a pedestal sat a pearl white sphere.  
  
"The Lunar Orb, mightiest of all the Orbs. It reacts only to a native of its planet."  
  
As Cosmos touched it, the Orb glowed silver.  
  
"Show me the Outers," she commanded.  
  
The Orb became clears and showed inky space and twinkling stars whizzing by. Past Mars, past Jupiter, past Saturn, past Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. The Orb seemed confused as it searched through space some more. Suddenly the stars went out and it went all black. It showed Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus in a dim room, looking weak and ragged. It was hard to guess whether they were alive or dead.  
  
Cosmos struggled to hold back a cry. "But... but where is Saturn?" she managed.  
  
The Orb whizzed backward. It stopped at the ringed planet. It went down, below the rings and mists.  
  
A young girl in a purple fuku was on the ground. Her fuku was torn and many injuries covered her body. Gohan's breath caught in his through. He knew what it was like. She was so young... and she had to go through this all, perhaps not escaping death.  
  
"We must go to her," said Cosmos, voicing his thoughts. She let go of the Orb and it returned to its original white.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
  
  
Jupiter felt like she was going to collapse. She hadn't told anyone, but she was getting very weak. 'Just keep going, just keep going,' she kept telling herself. Finally she spoke.  
  
"The Darkness is closing in... Jupiter," she panted.  
  
Rei shivered. "It's approaching Mars."  
  
"I feel it, Mom," said Gohan suddenly. Everyone turned and looked at him, but he was focused somewhere else. "I feel the evil. It's close. It's coming."  
  
Goku scratched his head. "I can't sense anything." The other Z fighters nodded.  
  
"The evil is too far off for sensing the ki. That is, if it even has a ki," explained Cosmos. You, Gohan, have the power of Mars from your mother."  
  
"Really?" said Gohan, returning his focus to where he stood on the Moon.  
  
"Is he able to fight for Mars and perform the attacks?" asked Sailor Mars.  
  
"I do not know," replied Cosmos. "His background is powerful: the son of a full-blooded Saiyin and a Martian reborn as a human. We shall have to wait and see..."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
AN: If anyone can help me with the attacks it would be greatly appreciated (I'm beginning one of the fight scenes). I know some basics, but if you know *any* attacks, please let me know. Is Cosmos's "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss"? And what about the sailors (do they have new attacks in eternal form and what are theirs in super and regular form? (I'm blanking on some)). What about the guys? I mean, I know Ka me ha me ha, but does 17 have one? What's Yamcha's? (not in Dragonball) And what are Tien's others besides solar flare? Does Mirai or Gohan have their own unique attacks? Veggie's is Big Bang right? And Piccy... um Special Beam Canon I think. I just wanna be sure to do this totally right, plus your help will help me get rid of any writer's block.  
  
Oh yes, I am trying to give you a preview to keep you happy. Hmm... This one will keep you thinking...  
  
  
  
"Oh no, this is not good," muttered Mercury.  
  
"What?" asked Mars.  
  
"Her ki seems to still be in this galaxy, but none of the calculations make sense. According to them, she doesn't exist at all. They seem to indicate that she has vanished from this entire universe and dimension!"  
  
  
  
As always, "Your reviews are the ink for every author's pen." (my new saying- like it?) So please review and email me if you like. And the whole alert system thingy is still open if you want an email notification when I update. Until next time (whenever that may be), Ja ne!  
  
~Calli-chan (callistostar786@hotmail.com) 


	13. Urgency

AN: Domo arigato minna-chan. Thank you so much for all those attacks. Hopefully they will make my fight scenes better. ^^;; And as for the Stars, it would be interesting to see them in here, but to be honest with you, I've never seen the full saga with them. ::cries:: I know the basics and all, but I just don't feel comfortable about staring them in a fic. Yet. ::winks::  
  
And to help some peeps, once again, here are the ages:  
  
Ami, Minako, Rei (who stayed on Earth)- mid to late 30's  
  
Usa, Makoto- early 20's  
  
Hotaru- 15  
  
Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna- look the same, who knows their age?  
  
Chibi Usa- 5  
  
Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin- mid to late 30's  
  
Mirai Trunks- early 20's  
  
Gohan- 15  
  
Chibi Trunks- 5  
  
Goten- 4  
  
Seventeen and Eighteen- look same- do androids age?  
  
Piccolo- ???  
  
  
  
I think that's everyone. Here's the next new installment! The never- before-seen, previously top sercret CHAPTER 13 (ooo unlucky ^^;;) R&R.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****  
  
"There," said Bulma. The finishing touches had been put on her new teleporter. She had located the others and was ready. She knew that the kids would be safe; she had already told Eighteen her plan, plus Chatzou was there and they were very capable of defending themselves. She just hoped the house wouldn't be in ruins when she returned.  
  
She pushed a final button and disappeared from the planet.  
  
  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o  
  
They teleported to Saturn in the same way they had come to the Moon.  
  
  
  
Cosmos was gasping for breath when they arrived. With so many people and further distance, it took a lot more of her energy.  
  
  
  
Everyone else examined their surroundings as she recovered. It was some kind of dark wasteland. The ground was hard and bare. Like a desert at night, it was very cold and silent. The sailors shivered in their short fukus.  
  
"That way," said Goku suddenly, latching onto a ki. The Z Warriors nodded as they found it too, and the sailor senshi began to sense the presence of a teammate. They hurried away to the south. [All flying that can, sailor (cept Cosmos) running and trying their best to keep up.]  
  
  
  
Gohan was the first to reach the still body. He propped up her head and listened for breath as the others arrived.  
  
"She's not breathing!" he cried.  
  
Cosmos hurried over. She bent down and felt for a heartbeat. "Her pulse is very dim. Goku, I need a senzu bean."  
  
  
  
Goku felt around in his pockets for a minute. "Um… Oh yeah, I gave them to Gohan."  
  
"Yeah, but I gave them to Mirai."  
  
"But I gave them to Tien."  
  
"I gave 'em to Yamcha."  
  
"I gave them to… Goku … Oh no."  
  
  
  
Yamcha's two words seemed to summarize what the entire group was thinking.  
  
"Goku, you baka! How could you lose those beans! We need them!" Rei, or rather Chichi, screamed.  
  
Goku sweatdropped. "Um… sorry?"  
  
"SORRY'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH, MISTER. WE HAVE A DYING GIRL HERE AND YOU-- "  
  
"I'll just have to heal her with my own powers," interrupted a tired Cosmos.  
  
"But Cosmos, you can't!" said Mercury. "You're already weakened from the journey and you need to save your strength."  
  
"But--"  
  
  
  
An explosion cut her off. Everyone turned to see a machine, similar to what Mirai used to travel to the past, on the Saturnian landscape. A blue-haired woman stepped out.  
  
"Bulma?" "Mom?" "Onna?" said everyone is unison.  
  
Bulma just smiled. "Looking for these?" she asked, holding up the bag.  
  
  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o  
  
Naturally, everyone wanted Bulma to return, away from the danger, but at the push of a button, her teleporting machine exploded.  
  
Everyone's jaws fell and eyes popped. "There. Now you're stuck with me," she said with a smirk.  
  
Precious time couldn't be wasted returning her to Earth, so they knew she had won. But at least they had the senzu beans…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A bean was ground up and combined with water to pour down Saturn's throat since she couldn't chew or swallow. After a minute, her bruises and injuries disappeared and her heartbeat returned to normal and she awoke.  
  
  
  
She blinked her violet eyes and took in the scene around her. Men in fighting gi's and women in sailor fukus were gathered around her with worry on their faces.  
  
She looked from face to face, confused to day the least. Suddenly she recognized one silver haired woman that she hadn't seen for countless years.  
  
She jumped to her feet and bowed. "Cosmos-hime!"  
  
Cosmos didn't bother with formalities. She gave the teen a big hug.  
  
"Saturn, I am so glad that you are all right." Tears were in both girls' eyes.  
  
"Jupiter found you?" asked Saturn, noticing the green clad senshi for the first time.  
  
"Yes and everyone was reunited. We are going to destroy this evil. But tell me, what has happened to you?"  
  
  
  
Saturn shuddered as the memories came back. "We were captured. We were no match for the Darkness. Our attacks bought us some time, but all too soon we were overcome and swallowed up. We awoke in some sort of chamber that served as our prison. We had not expected to be spared, but for whatever reason we were kept alive.  
  
But beware, Cosmos, the Darkness takes many forms. It can create its own evil servants from itself. I never saw the leader, the central evil, but I saw countless youmas simply roaming the halls.  
  
Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto blamed themselves for my capture. They didn't want me to experience the pain and torture that was part of our daily routine. After only a few days, they forced me to combine powers with them so I could escape as far from the central Darkness as possible. I didn't want to leave them, but they gave me no choice. I promised myself that I would find you and bring you to help them. But even with all our remaining powers combined, I was only able to make it to my birth-planet, Saturn. When I arrived, I was completely drained and quickly collapsed. I have no idea how long I laid here, but I believe it was only the heartbeat of this planet itself that kept its daughter alive."  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone was shocked by Saturn's tale. "That's horrible," said Jupiter quietly.  
  
  
  
Cosmos shivered again. As Saturn spoke, she seemed to be growing colder and colder. At first she thought she was just tired and her vivid imagination was giving her the cold sensations. But her consciousness seemed to be deteriorating, and she couldn't focus her mind at all. The planet seemed to be growing darker in her eyes. She slowly walked away from the group that huddled around Saturn. Her visions of Uranus and Neptune and Pluto from the Orb suddenly flashed before her eyes again and she knew they must be true.  
  
She was very cold. She dimly heard a voice call her name, but she couldn't see her friends or anyone anymore. All she could see in all directions was nothingness… darkness…  
  
  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o  
  
Seventeen looked up at the retreating silver-haired figure. "Cosmos, come back," he called. She didn't respond so he tried to follow her.  
  
He blinked. Somehow, her outline was fuzy and the silver fuku seemed grey. 'Must just be my imagination.' He blinked again.  
  
"Cosmos? … Usa?" No response. Her figure seemed to be… fading…  
  
"USAGI!!!" he called desperately. But it was no use. She was completely gone…  
  
  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o  
  
Everyone looked up at his call. Most saw a dim figure disappear into nothingness. Mercury already had her computer out and Jupiter and Saturn were running to where she was last seen, prepared to fight. They found nothing.  
  
"Oh no, this is not good," muttered Mercury.  
  
"What?" asked Mars.  
  
"Her ki signature seems to be in this galaxy, but none of the calculations make any sense. According to them, she doesn't exist at all. They seem to indicate that she has vanished from this entire universe and dimension."  
  
  
  
"The Darkness…" muttered Saturn.  
  
"But how?" asked Venus.  
  
"…Like opposite magnets attracted to each other…" said Bulma, echoing Usasgi's words. "She has come too close to the other magnet and they have been pulled together. The Darkness and the Light."  
  
"The question is, who will conquer…" said Saturn quietly.  
  
  
  
"But then she'll need our help!" cried Mars.  
  
"All the help she can get," added Trunks.  
  
"But what can we do?" asked Yamcha hopelessly.  
  
"Come on sailors, it's teleporting time," cried Venus, taking over. "Sailors in a circle, Z Warriors and others in the center."  
  
  
  
"We lost her once and we're not losing her again," said Jupiter as they took their places.  
  
"We're going to destroy that Darkness," said Mercury.  
  
"And protect our families," said Mars.  
  
"And save our friends," said Saturn.  
  
  
  
Everyone was in position. "Locked on her ki?" called Venus, though they had all sensed it and focused long before.  
  
  
  
"Mercury Eternal Power!"  
  
"Venus Eternal Power!"  
  
"Mars Eternal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Eternal Power!"  
  
"Saturn Eternal Power!"  
  
  
  
The girls were surrounded by the glow of their respective planet. "SAILOR TELEPORT!" they yelled in unison.  
  
  
  
In a flash, the Saturnian landscape was left completely deserted.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****  
  
  
  
AN: Six pages!!! Go me!!! Fingers hurt.  
  
Hope you liked it. ^^;;  
  
  
  
Next time, I guess they go to Bad-Guy Headquarters. Quick preview:  
  
  
  
A crumbling sound grew increasingly louder. Suddenly, the huge dragons on either side broke free from their stone prison and came to life. They glared down at the speechless senshi with death in their eyes.  
  
  
  
That just spoiled part of it, but it is another long chapter. I think they all are from now on. Lucky you. Unlucky me. Oh well, I'll do it for you.  
  
i "Your reviews are the ink for every author's pen." /i I put my quote on my profile now. And how true it is.  
  
Need I say more? PLEASE REVIEW.  
  
  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~Calli-chan 


	14. Of Guardians and Dragons

AN: Well it's been awhile. Gomen nasi for the delay.  
  
Domo arigato to CJ-Chan, krystalcat, LadyD, ScorpioNightShadow, Spooky Fyre, konekochan_hime, and everyone else who read. You are the best!!!  
  
Sorry about the battle scene in this. Thank you everyone for your help (it made it better than it was), but I'm just not too good with battles.  
  
"..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN, (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted. Onto the fic!  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
They reappeared in a flash. The ground was hard and sand-like and black. The sky was colorless, a dark gray. It did not look too different from the planets it had conquered and consumed, but it was much worse, much more evil. The very air seemed to pulse negative energy.  
  
Everyone was tense. All knew that they were in the presence of evil in its purest form. All were nervous, to say the least.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~  
  
"What did you mean back there?" said Bulma addressing Saturn, though it was hard to tell if she really wanted to know or if she just wanted to talk to ease her nerves. "What did you mean by 'who will conquer'?"  
  
Saturn sighed. "For all eternity, the constant battle between light and darkness rages on. Often the two are in Balance, with equal light and darkness, day and night, good and evil. The Darkness is not evil naturally, but the evil in human hearts and the hearts of countless other species has fueled the Darkness and now it seems as though it can only be evil. It tries to topple the delicate Balance, and the Light tries to restrain it. For countless centuries it has been this way, but the people are becoming evil. The Darkness is too strong. I fear that this may be the climax and possibly the end of the struggle."  
  
Bulma, for once, seemed unable to understand. "It is a difficult concept to grasp," said Saturn in reply to her confused expression [AN: which was a new look for Bulma] "and even harder to explain with words."  
  
"But what *would* happen if the Darkness won?" asked Goku.  
  
"The Balance would be completely lost and all would be chaos." [AN: Not Chaos, but chaos as in no order, confusion, etc. Think of what many myths say the universe was before things were made.]  
  
Jupiter shivered at the thought. "And how does this concern Usa?" asked Seventeen, almost defensively.  
  
"Cosmos is the Guardian of Light," replied Saturn. "The Darkness will try to possess her and use her to destroy the Balance completely and begin its reign of terror. The Balance is already on the edge. Already the Darkness has consumed stars and planets and even solar systems and galaxies. We can only hope that Cosmos can resist the Darkness and we will find her in time to help stop it, or all will be lost."  
  
Jupiter shuddered again. "Let's get moving."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They ran and ran. Bulma had trouble keeping up, so Trunks carried her (Vegeta refused to carry "the onna who showed up when it wasn't her business").  
  
Slowly the landscape began to change. Vegetation was, as always, nonexistent, but the land itself, though still flat, seemed to be gradually sloping upwards. Eventually, the flat land seemed to end and they were forced to stop at the foot of a steep hill.  
  
They attempted to climb it on foot, but in the end the Z fighters flew, helping the Sailor Senshi along. Panting, they reached the top of the hill. Correction, plateau. The land at the top was flat and stretched for many miles from end to end. In the center sat an enormous building made entirely of black marble. Countless steps climbed to the entrance of the building. Majestic black pillars stood tall at the top of the stairs. [AN: Think Greek. Parthenon. Acropolis. etc] Twin stone dragons sat on pedestals on either side of the stairs, glaring down and guarding the building.  
  
At the top of the stairs, at the foot of a pillar, lay a single glimmer of light...  
  
  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~  
  
  
  
Cosmos stirred as she heard voices in the distance. They seemed familiar, but she couldn't say from where. They were calling something. Usagi, was it? Who was Usagi?  
  
With effort she opened her eyes, and her vision cam into focus. She was bound to a pillar, held in place by some dark force. The black "chain" (though it was more of a strip of pulsating Darkness) circled her, across her stomach and arms, and kept her back against the pillar. It seemed to radiate evil energy.  
  
  
  
A group of people were running (or was it flying?), heading towards the bottom of the huge building.  
  
They seemed somehow familiar, but Cosmos' mind was still in a haze.  
  
  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~  
  
  
  
The Sailors and Z senshi ran as fast as they could toward the glimmer they knew to be Usagi, calling her name.  
  
The the bottom of the structure, they paused for a breath before taking on the stairs. A few small rocks fell from above. Looking up, the steps seemed to continue for an eternity. They couldn't see the top, nor Usagi anymore. In their eyes, the steps simply went on forever, even after they were smaller than a speck high above.  
  
Despite this, they leaped (or flew) up the steps as fast as possible. But it seemed that the faster they ran, the higher the building grew. Mars' brow was furrowed; she could sense the overwhelming presence of evil everywhere and knew something bad was about to happen. Jupiter and Saturn were weak, but they struggled onward. Determination shone in everyone's eyes.  
  
  
  
A crumbling sound grew increasingly louder. Suddenly, the huge dragons on either side broke free from their stone prison and came to life. They glared down at the speechless senshi with death in their eyes.  
  
"Power up!" yelled Goku as the Z senshi were surrounded by white kis. [AN: Not yet SSJ, and Bulma's off to the side here.]  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!"  
  
"Jupiter oak evolution!"  
  
"Makkenkosappo!"  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
"Final flash!"  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody"  
  
  
  
Everyone's attacks were either avoided or bounced harmlessly off the dragons' armor. If possible, the twins smirked. Then, with devilish glows in their eyes, they struck with mighty claws and powerful beaks. [AN: I think dragons usually have some type of strong mouth piece. I called it a beak, but I'm not sure that's right.]  
  
  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~  
  
  
  
Cosmos painfully watched the battle. Did she know them? She did, but how?  
  
  
  
Suddenly it all came back to her. Every name, every face. The memories came flooding back into her mind and everything clicked.  
  
'Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Hotaru, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo, 17. My senshi and my dear friends. Out of their free will, they volunteered to help me, and now they will selflessly give their lives for me.' Cosmos' face hardened, and she felt the evil bindings holding her tightly. 'No, I can't let that happen. No, they are my friends. I need them. They need me!'  
  
With an amazing burst of light and power, she broke free from the dark bindings. Without wasting a second, she grabbed her staff and flew down the steps, reaching a speed not even known to a Super Saiyin.  
  
She saw her friends being battered and immediately leapt into the sky above the dragons to perform her famous finishing move.  
  
"Starlight... Honeymoon... Therapy... --"  
  
  
  
Enough, my pets. A cold, icy voice sliced through the sounds of battle. But whether it was really a voice, or rather something that invaded the mind, no one was sure. Mars grabbed her head, as if in pain, at the pure evil in it.  
  
But the dragons obeyed. Without a glance back at the senshi, they returned to their original positions and hardened into stone. Cosmos also stopped her attack in the middle, as though someone had commanded her as well. She leapt down amongst her senshi, whose faces showed their relief. They faced the building in fighting stances. Malicious laughter sliced through the air.  
  
  
  
Everyone blinked and suddenly the top of the building was only one flight above them. [AN: They are on a landing, a flat area, between flights of steps. They now suddenly have only one flight, or set, of steps between them and the top with the columns, etc. Make any sense?] Something stirred in the shadows.  
  
"Well well well." The voice seemed more 'solid'. Though it was no less cold or icy, it was a true voice with sound this time.  
  
They made out the outline of a figure emerging from the shadows. They could make out a devious smirk on the face, but the eyes were still covered by shadow.  
  
"Sailor Cosmos."  
  
It wasn't a question, it was a statement.  
  
"Or should I say the Kanshisha no Hikari?"  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
AN: How many times did I use evil / darkness? Too many to count. Sorry bout that.  
  
Next time you may want to brush up on your Japanese. For example: colors  
  
kuroi= black  
  
shiro= white  
  
I'm trying to gradually incorporate more Japanese into my fics, if you're wondering.  
  
  
  
Thank you again for the attacks, they may come back later.  
  
I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. Domo arigato to all my loyal reviewer, you really keep me going. Thank you so much!  
  
  
  
Until next time, Ja ne!  
  
~Calli-chan 


	15. Evil in its Purest Form

AN: Finally, I'm almost free!!! Finals next week and then SUMMER!!!! ::happy dance:: YAY!!!! Hopefully I'll get some more time to type soon.  
  
Thank you so much to all who reviewed: konekochan_hime, Lovin Vegeta, crystaldove, DemonRyu (::blushes:: Domo arigato for your praise!), ScorpioNightShadow (well... you'll see), Arashi, Hilary, jchild, solarmistress17 (::wink::), MarsMoonStar, Sirena Farren, Domeko Angel. You are the greatest.  
  
Oh and about the Japanese. Kanshisha means "guardian" so therefore Kanshisha no Hikari is "Guardian of Light". There's some other random Japanese in here, but you should be able to guess it's meaning at least. Often I used English phrase followed by its Japanese equivalent (or vise versa).  
  
Have fun reading! You deserve it!  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****  
  
The figure stepped fully out of the shadows now. His hair was darker than midnight, his face shrewd and mocking. An ink black cloak sat on his shoulders and black boots on his feet. His outfit distantly resembled that of Endymion, except all was black. Even a dark sword hung at his side, though it was likely just decoration.  
  
He smirked at the shocked group below. "Oh yes, Princess, I know all about you. I suspected you from the beginning, but your actions speak the truth. Only one could have broken out of those bindings. Only one with the full power of light on her side. The true Hikari no Tenshi, the Lady of the Cosmos, the Keeper of the Stars, the Hogosha no Hoshi, the Guardian of Light, Kanshisha no Hikari. You. Princess Serenity, Sailor Moon, Eternal Sailor Cosmos, Tsukino Usagi."  
  
  
  
He smirked at the speechless group. "It seems you have brought some friends, Princess," he continued. "Uninvited, I might add. But the more the merrier. And of course I know them all well: Sailors Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn. Mizuno Ami, Aino Minako, Hino Rei. Kino Makoto, Tomoe Hotaru. Son Goku, the pure-hearted Saiyin and disgrace to his race. Son Gohan, his equally disgusting son. Mirai Trunks, almost as much of a disgrace as the Sons. Tien and Yamcha, two warriors with a potential to become wonderful servants whom let it all go for nothing. Piccolo, child of a Demon-God, who in a fit of insanity, turned from the path of the Strong. Vegeta-sama, once an excellent servant, whom for some incomprehensible reason now follows the Light. And, of course, my friend and creation, Android Seventeen." [AN: Bulma is hidden behind Trunks and Veggie- for once, he's being outwardly protective!]  
  
  
  
The warriors were all beyond shock. This was insane! How could this man know so much about them all, as though he had monitored their lives. "Who are you?" Cosmos managed.  
  
The man smirked again. "Oh, forgive me Princess. How could I be so rude." He performed a mock bow. "I could be called your dark counterpart, Tenshi. As you are the Guardian of Light, I am the Guardian of Darkness. Kanshisha no Makkura. Unlike you, Princess, I am nameless. Evil in its truest form, if I may complement myself. But for our purposes, you may call me Kuroi."  
  
"Kuroi?"  
  
"I see that you do not recognize me. You know me well, you all do, but not in this form." Shadowy figures seemed to appear in the darkness behind Kuroi. The shapes hardened and seemed more and more familiar. An evil face. An upside-down moon. Spiky hair. Maniacal laughter. A mad scientist. Youmas. A needle attached to a reptilian tail.  
  
Seventeen shuddered. He clearly remembered the last time that needle had tried to swallow him up.  
  
  
  
"You- you caused all this?" said Cosmos quietly.  
  
Kuroi smirked. "Oh, of course. Perhaps 'possessed' is the better word. For they all had evil in their hearts, I just molded them to my purposes. The entire Saiyin race was easily manipulated. They lusted for power and might, and naturally such ambition is just a gateway to me. It was the same with most I controlled. Beryl and Metallica and the Negaverse. The Black Moon family and Wiseman. Frieza and King Cold. Queen Nehalania. The coming of Pharaoh 90 and the Silence would have been the forerunner to the true Darkness. And Chaos was perhaps the closest to my true self you have ever fought. That was the last test before I decided to send the true Darkness."  
  
"And of course, there was Doctor Gero. His lust for revenge was so strong that I easily took control. He made such wonderful creations! Intelligent killing machines. Naturally, Seventeen, you shouldn't be with these others. You were made for the sole purpose to serve me. You're just another creature of evil."  
  
  
  
Cosmos stepped forward. Her voice was hard. "Android 17 has turned from the Path of Evil. He has chosen the Road of Good and Righteousness, of Light and Love."  
  
Kuroi smirked. "Ah yes, the weak Path. You should have realized by now that you're fighting a losing battle, Sailor Cosmos. You're in my realm now. At a single word, I can make the air you breathe to choke you. I can make the land swallow you up. At a single command, I can order a hundred youmas to tear you apart, limb by limb. Do not imagine that you can win."  
  
"We hold hope, and while that hope still burns, we will conquer over the Darkness."  
  
Kuroi just laughed. "Well then, we'll just have to squash that hope forever. First of all, perhaps you'd like to see your friends."  
  
  
  
  
  
With a clap of his hands, three figures tumbled out of the lifeless sky. Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune lay motionless on the ground, their fukus torn and ragged. The sailors rushed toward them and Bulma quickly administered powdered senzu beans.  
  
  
  
Kuroi just laughed. "Not so fast. It's not nice to be so rude. Now you need to meet some of *my* friends."  
  
With a snap of his fingers, the ground below began to rise and form into hideous shapes. The senshi suddenly found that they were now only one step above the ground and the top where Kuroi stood was high above. [AN: If you haven't figured it out, the stairs are enchanted. That's why they keep changing.]  
  
The shapes quickly gained features and advanced towards the warriors. They were creatures of evil. Youmas of Darkness. These were not the laughable youmas the sailors had fought before; these demons meant business.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune still showed no signs of life, but Bulma tried to keep them apart, out of harm's way, while she attempted to use countless herbs and medicines to heal them.  
  
  
  
The demon youmas were upon the senshi. All fought with desperation. But hope quickly faded. In no time, Vegeta had destroyed his youma and smirked, waiting for the others to finish. But his turn wasn't over. The ground stirred and out of the dirt the youma rose again, twice as strong.  
  
  
  
And so it continued. All lost track of how long they had fought like this. They would destroy one, only to have it replaced by another with twice as much power as the first. As they grew weaker, the youmas grew stronger. Even in Goku's carefree heart, the flame seemed lost forever. Above, Kuroi simply laughed.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****  
  
AN: Things look bad for our heroes, wouldn't you say? Don't worry, next chapter it gets worse as we see how each individual is fairing. MWHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Please be a nice reader and review! Domo arigato.  
  
~Calli-chan 


	16. Lost Hope

AN: Gomen nasi for the delay. I just had so much to do and so little time to type. Thank you so much to all who reviewed: I love you all!!  
  
Black Aura-Sama: lol! Thanks!  
  
MercuryGoddess: aww Thank you so much for the complement! I'm so glad people are liking it.  
  
Kayla-chan: hogosha no hoshi= Guardian of the Stars  
  
Brandy: unfortunately, Uranus' part is kinda small, but Jupiter does have some special parts, especially in the end ^^;;  
  
Kayeng Lor: Wow! Thank you so much!! Sorry I always take so long to add more. ^^;;  
  
solarmistress17: ::blushes modestly:: aww! Yes, this chapter is a bit dark. Not too much though  
  
DemonRyu: Gomen! I'm so sorry! ::peers down at cliffie where she had dropped readers:: Opps. ^^;; Hai, I see Kuroi as the baddie in charge when my computer is mean . . . he's not very nice. Lol  
  
Sailor Star Scream: ::looks back at dictionary:: You're right! And . . . so am I unless this is wrong. But now that I've looked at it further, I've decided I'll stick your spelling, Shiroi, because Shiro has a few other meanings and Shiroi corresponds with Kuroi. Opps, I hope I didn't just give anything away. ^^;; Domo arigato gozaimasu for your help!  
  
ScorpioNightShadow: Let's see . . . Hogosha no Hoshi means Guardian of the Stars and Kanshisha no Makkura is Guardian of Darkness. Hope that helps!  
  
Lovin Vegeta : aww! Thank you so much! Sorry bout the cliffie, I couldn't help myself. ^^;;  
  
Tenshi Cosmos: Domo arigato! I'm so glad you decided to review!  
  
Spooky Fyre: ::holds ears in agony:: Noooo!!!! Mercy Mercy!  
  
Urbabyanglxo: Yay! You're back!  
  
To clear up some of the misunderstanding about meanings, 'hogosha' is another word that (basically) means guardian. And 'hoshi' is star. So Hogosha no hoshi is Guardian of the Stars. And 'makkura' is darkness, so Kanshisha no Makkura is Guardian of Darkness, the opposite of Kanshisha no Hikari. And thank you to Sailor Star Scream for correcting me. The opposite of Kuroi would be Shiroi, or white.  
  
Also, I've finally taught myself to spell 17 and 18 in Japanese, so they'll probably be in her. As a refresher, Juuanagou is 17 and Juuhachigou is 18.  
  
"..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN, (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted. Enjoy chapter 16.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** **************************************************************************** **  
  
Back on Earth, all was black. People stood agape in the center of streets and forests alike, staring up at the darkened sky. The time read 2:15 in the afternoon. But the sun was gone. The light was out. Would it ever return?  
  
At Capsule Corp, Krillin stood outside with Chatzou. Both were shaking. Unlike most of the world, they knew what this meant. All hope was gone.  
  
Krillin attempted to regain his composure and turned to his long-time friend. "Well, Chatzou, we've been through a lot together. It's been great to know you, and if there is a life after this one, I won't forget you." The two small men hugged each other [AN: guy hug- basically a slap on the back].  
  
"I just wish I could see him one more time," said Chatzou with tears in his eyes.  
  
  
  
Inside, Juuhachigou [18] was trying to call her daughter. For the past hour or two, the girl had been wailing non-stop. Nothing her mother did seemed to calm her. But as 18 held her close and rocked back and forth and stared at the sky, she wondered if her daughter, the joy of her life, would ever be happy again.  
  
  
  
Even the trio of mischief-makers had been still. Sure, they'd all been in danger before, but those times they could see their enemies. Now they were up against some endless darkness that would kill the world. How do you fight that?  
  
"Everything will be fine, Daddy'll win, and we'll all be safe and happy again," muttered Goten again, always the optimist.  
  
"Th-That's right," said Chibi Usa, who was visibly shaking. "Mommy will come back and H-Hotaru will be there and everyone will be happy."  
  
Trunks jumped up and pulled the drapes shut. "Enough of this!" he yelled. "We can't change the outcome of whatever happens up there. All we can do is hope, and try to act normal and not despair."  
  
"You're right of course," sighed Chibi Usa. Then she brightened. "Soo . . . who's up for a game of sardines?"  
  
  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
[Back with the Baddie] Exhaustion was an understatement. The senzu beans were completely gone. All were now fighting creatures that would have been far beyond their level even if they were at full strength. Mouths hung wide, gasping for air. But the demon youmas were too quick. All was darkness.  
  
  
  
Kuroi yawned above. This game was taking too long. He wanted the Hikari no Oujo *now*. He clapped his hands together twice.  
  
  
  
Below, Usagi's eyes saw only Darkness. There was no hope. She did not even realize as her youma suddenly changed. The next thing she knew, she was staring into the black, hateful eyes of the Kanshisha no Makkura, captured once more. And from these bindings, she would never be able to break free.  
  
  
  
  
  
Saturn's feet were heavy; her arms felt like lead. Darkness had consumed her and her planet was dying. All was lost. All was lost . . .  
  
Her mind slipped into subconsiousness while her legs gave way, and she fell to the ground, motionless.  
  
  
  
  
  
Once again, Gohan pushed away the fatigue that was tugging at his aching muscles. [AN: Yes, he and the others are SSJ, but remember the whole multiplication thing. He destroyed the first ten or so quite easily, while the others struggled. But do some quick math and you'll realize that if your enemy doubles each time, pretty soon he'll be way above your level.]  
  
He looked up as Hotaru fell. She was now at the mercy of her opponent, who would end her life forever. Her demon youma smirked and raised its long sword to plunge into her helpless body.  
  
But then something happened that none expected. Anger filled Gohan's heart. How could they be so ruthless, so uncouth, to destroy a young girl like that? Something red seemed to fill his vision, and suddenly he found himself within himself, recalling the first time he had called forth his life force. But there was something else there. A pulsating red orb. Without another thought, he plunged into it. This all happened in less than a split second.  
  
He screamed and his eyes glowed as the fury of Mars coursed through him. A red aura mixed with the gold, and his ki skyrocketed.  
  
Hotaru's youma paused, but this pause cost it its life. Gohan, prince of Mars, selfishly guarded the body of the princess of Saturn as the youma's replacement rose from the ground and others approached . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tien and Yamcha, Mercury and Venus were fighting as a foursome, with their backs to each other. Valiantly they fought; often if seemed as though there was something more than physical strength, some kind of bond between them, that drove the demons back.  
  
But exhaustion is a powerful enemy. Combined with a merciless demon youma, there is no hope to win. One by one, hope was diminished and they gave way, keeling over into the lifeless black dirt, never to rise again.  
  
Their youmas left to look for new prey.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma faithfully attended the three tortured senshi. None had stirred yet, but she refused to believe that they were gone.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, Mercury's youma was looking for fresh prey. It crept up behind her and, smirking, prepared a dark orb that would end her life . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta panted and inhaled deeply. He had just destroyed another youma, but he knew it would be replaced soon. He took a moment for a breather and looked around for the others.  
  
Piccolo was by himself, and beginning to slow. Kakorrot and his mate, Mars, were battling back to back. The others were no where to be seen, but he thought he saw red fire in the distance.  
  
Vegeta glanced around for his own mate. She was bent over, still tending the three sailors. But there was something behind her. An especially dark shadow. With the Darkness of Death in its hands.  
  
Death?! Summoning all the speed he still possessed, he sped towards her, screaming her name. "BULMA!!!" [Yes, for once her addressed her properly.]  
  
She looked up as the darkness left the hands of its master. Something gold flew past her and the dark orb was knocked to the other end of the galaxy.  
  
"Never," panted Vegeta in a deadly calm voice, "try to hurt my mate while I'm around." He began a furious assault on the demon youma while whiteness seemed to cover his eyes. He did not even realize as the love he claimed he did not have, transformed him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't do it, Goku. I just don't have the strength left."  
  
"Just hold on, Chichi. You can make it."  
  
Goku and Rei fought back to back. Rei was too exhausted to even notice how Goku often fought her youmas as well as his own. Her eyes were growing hazy.  
  
'I can't let it end this way. But I'm so tired. But everyone needs me. But most have given up already.' Goku was having an internal battle of his own. Suddenly, he thought back to Earth, and a picture of his two sons invaded his thoughts. Gohan had Goten on his shoulders as he walked through the forest. Both were happy and carefree, enjoying the beauty of the world.  
  
'I have to keep going, for them and their future.' Reaching deep within himself, he found a hidden supply of strength powered by love. A white aura mixed with his gold and passed new strength to Rei as well. Youmas cowered at the light of their love and seemed to melt away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But far from this renewed hope, Mirai Trunks battled hopelessly. Outnumbered by youmas and fatigue, he struggled to retain his focus. Punch. Kick. Jump up. Slam down. Blast. It all seemed monotonous. His body began to work like a robot in need of oiling and a new battery. His arms and legs were heavy and his movements slowed. The youmas seemed to increase their speed.  
  
Wham! Smack! Punch! Trunks was being battered now. So much for a better life in another time. So much for hope. So much for love.  
  
  
  
  
  
Makoto turned and saw Trunks fighting slow, without emotion or hope. A smirking youma advanced behind him, holding a dark ki blast ready.  
  
A cry escaped her throat. Disregarding her own youma and pushing away the Darkness that was attempting to consume her and her planet, she ran like she'd never run before. One thought stood bold in her mind: she had to protect him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Something green ran past Mirai to collide with something black. In slow motion, it seemed, he watched as Makoto's body was thrown to the ground. As if triggered by that instant, something suddenly clicked in Mirai's mind. He'd never realized how much he'd cared for her. In the short time that he'd known her, she had always been there.  
  
He ran to her body and cradled her head. Her fuku was scorched and her face was black, but when her fading vision saw lavender above, she forced her burnt lips to manage three words. Her voice was raspy and quiet. "Ai- Ai shiteru, Trunks." Then her eyes clouded over and her spirit left her ruined body, without another word.  
  
A cry escaped Mirai's throat. He had always been so focused on Usagi that he'd been blind to Makoto and taken her for granted. She'd loved him in silence, and now he'd never be able to tell her how he felt. "MAKOTO!!!!" came his anguished cry.  
  
A dark blast singed one of his lavender locks. He looked at the gathering youma, death in his eyes. White light consumed him. "Bring it on."  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ** **************************************************************************** **  
  
AN: ::wipes sweat off forehead:: Well that was a lot of typing in a little time.  
  
I know, I know. Some of you think this chapter is cheese. Well :p cause I'm into this whole 'power of love' thing. Being strong is one thing, but being strong because you love someone is another. So all you need is love!  
  
******************** TEASER: ******************** Ah yes. I have been naughty and started another fic, though I'm not sure when I'll actually post it. Should be interesting, especially considering an idea I have for much later in the plot. If you read the update for From Darkness to Light, you've probably seen this almost-identical teaser. I'll try to make it different ones next time I do this. Gomen! Anyway. . .  
  
She was running, running. She couldn't stop, she couldn't turn back. Her legs felt like lead. Her heart pounded in her ears. Her mind was a blur. Blindly, she chose one street and then the next. She knew well enough what those two monsters were capable of. She could easily guess what would happen if they caught her. And she didn't care to test her theory. After all, annoying little pink hearts are nothing compared to the ruthless hands of death? ***************************************************  
  
Please leave a review and let me know how you like it. Arigato minna-chan! Ja ne!  
  
~Calli-chan 


	17. The Power of Love

AN: Ohayo again! I promised to be back quick so here I am.  
  
Thank you so much to all who review. You're like the chocolate in milk. Lol! MercuryGoddess (::hands tissue:: Here's the next chap!), Linauri, Black Aura-Sama (::cowers:: Please don't hurt me I'll be a good little author... I promise they'll come back...), MarsMoonStar, ScorpioNightShadow (::sigh:: No need to wait anymore!), jchild (Great to see you again!!! Glad you liked it! Here's #17!), Amy (::feels very flattered:: Domo arigato! I didn't think it was that good but I'm SO glad you liked it! Yay!), Spooky Fyre (NOOOO!!!! ::covers ears in horro:: Not that!! Anything but that!!! ::runs away screaming::)  
  
NEway, here's the almost-conclusional, sometimes confusing, unique, odd... ::insert long list:: ... long-awaited CHAPTER 17!!! ::cheers::  
  
Remember to review or I will be sad. ^^;;  
  
**************************************************************************** ** **************************************************************************** **  
  
High above, Usagi was wandering through her own mind. All was darkness. There was no light. There was no hope. There was no love. All was blackness and despair.  
  
Kuroi smirked. "Just a little longer now, Tenshi, and you'll be mine."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Juuanagou [17] saw Cosmos being taken away. One minute she was battling the youma, and the next, it had her in its clutches and was bringing her to its master.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"And how does this concern Usa?" asked Seventeen, almost defensively.  
  
"Cosmos is the Guardian of Light," replied Saturn. "The Darkness will try to possess her and use her to destroy the Balance completely and begin its reign of terror. The Balance is already on the edge. Already the Darkness has consumed stars and planets and even solar systems and galaxies. We can only hope that Cosmos can resist the Darkness and we will find her in time to help stop it, or all will be lost."  
  
*******************  
  
But 17 didn't think much about saving the universe. Iie, this was Usagi. He had to save her. That's all that mattered.  
  
Before another demon youma could replace the one he just destroyed, Juuanagou flew after the captor.  
  
It was out of sight now. Up countless flights at a time, 17 flew, but as was the curse of the stairs, speed meant nothing. The summit seemed further away, but 17 refused to give us. He continued to pursue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kuroi looked down and noticed the struggling android. He smirked wider. "Well, if he wants to chase his death, it's fine with me." He snapped his fingers and suddenly 17 found himself at the top of the structure.  
  
The android looked around with shock. There was Usagi, held by some dark force in the middle of her mental tortures. He desperately flew toward her.  
  
WHAM! He rammed into a pillar. Kuroi laughed below. "Ah ah ah, mustn't touch." He continued the odd gestures with his hands, and 17 felt something pulling him to the ground. He landed on his face, and something seemed to hold him there.  
  
"I have some other friends you can play with," came the Kanshisha no Makkura's mocking voice. Two demon youmas slipped out of the shadows smirking. As Cosmos was tortured mentally, they tortured Juuanagou physically. Kuroi just watched, amused.  
  
  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~  
  
  
  
Far below, amidst a field a dead youma (though they would soon be resurrected stronger), Trunks fell to his knees. His broken ribs were very painful and he struggled to breathe. His shirt was red from blood. His eyes began to cloud over. The abyss of death was pulling him down.  
  
"Go-gomen nasi, Mako-chan, for-for everything." His body fell to the ground, lifeless.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan slowed; his burst of strength had diminished. 'How much longer can I go on?' he wondered.  
  
'As long as it takes,' some other voice answered. 'Help me, Aries, lord of my people. And Lord Cronous, help me protect your daughter.'  
  
  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~  
  
  
  
Seventeen was battered to a bloody pulp. The two youmas were using him like a punching bag. But not even androids live forever, as 17 well knew.  
  
'You're just another number, 17,' said a voice inside his head. 'Just another monster created for murder. Now you either succumb to your instincts or you die forever!'  
  
'Why has fate been so cruel to me?' he wondered as his body fell to the ground and slipped into subconsciousness, unable to take anymore. The last thing he heard was Kuroi's malicious laughter.  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
  
  
The dark abyss of death tugged at him, pulling him down. He was ready to go freely. But suddenly he remembered why he had come on this mission in the first place. Why he had thrown his life away to save another...  
  
**FLASH**  
  
"Oh! Just call me Usagi, Tsukino Usagi."  
  
**FLASH**  
  
"Don't let destiny rule your life."  
  
**FLASH**  
  
"Seventeen, they're in trouble! How could I abandon them? They need me."  
  
**FLASH**  
  
"But it's so horrible to be all alone, with no one who really understands you."  
  
**FLASH**  
  
"Everyone is somehow needed, even if you haven't figured out how yet."  
  
**FLASH**  
  
"Android 17 has turned from the path of evil. He has chosen the road of good and righteousness; of light and love."  
  
**FLASH**  
  
The last three words seemed to echo in his mind. Light and Love, light and love . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Then something happened that none had counted on, least of all Kuroi. Just when 17 has lost almost all hope and will to resist, he felt something pulling him from the pits of Death and back into the Light.  
  
Wonderful, precious, life-giving Light. He savored the feel as he bathed in it as it healed him, mending his wounds and renewing his hope. But it also changed him- his mind expanded, giving him wisdom of one who had lived more than a thousand years; his body was strengthened, he would not easily go down; his speed and strength of attack were increased, few opponents would even stand a chance; his power was multiplied and he knew that he was now one of, if not *the* most powerful being in the universe. And, for reasons unknown to him, he was granted eternal life.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
  
  
As he returned to consciousness, he felt the powerful Light engulf the whole world of Darkness, and all the youmas screamed as they were turned to dust, where they remained. For when the Light returns, the Darkness is no more. He opened his eyes and faced the shocked Kanshisha no Makkura.  
  
"How... what....?" stammered the Guardian of Darkness.  
  
"Your reign of evil has ended, Nameless One." He felt as though someone else was speaking through him.  
  
"But you're just another of my monsters!"  
  
"Nay, evil one. I am the Light. You claim the powers of Darkness. But what is Darkness but an absence of Light? With hope and love, Light will conquer and Peace will be restored. Go, and torment us no more."  
  
With that, he threw an orb of pure light at the Guardian of Darkness. Like an animal in front of a car's headlight, Kuroi was frozen. At the last second he tried to shield himself, but it was too late. "I will return!" he screamed as the Light began to engulf his body. "You will not defeat me so easily next time!"  
  
He was gone. All that remained was black dust.  
  
  
  
A flash of light caught the new Juuanagou's eye. Still unconscious, but freed from her tortures, Usagi broke her bonds and fell to the ground in princess form.  
  
  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~  
  
  
  
The remaining senshi gathered together below. Somehow, all the youma has been destroyed, but the price was high. Of the Sailors, only Mars remained: Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter lay dead; Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto were assumed dead; Saturn was unconscious; and Cosmos had disappeared. Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan were the only remaining Z senshi: the others were all dead. 17 was missing. Bulma was saved by Vegeta.  
  
So it was with heavy hearts that they gathered together the bodies at the foot of the stairs. They had been spared, but it seemed Darkness would cover the world anyway. There would be no future.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They looked up at the soft "pat, pat" of slippered feet. The eerie dark clouds that covered the stairs parted as he stepped down. His silver boots were soft against the stone. His suit was white, but of a noble style, almost like a prince. A sword was at his side and a cloak on his shoulders. He carried something in his arms, but they could not see what. Though his face was still hazy, they could see that his hair was white with silver streaks. [AN: Think kinda like Yue in CCS, but no wings.]  
  
As he walked further, they realized it was not what he carried but who. The who wore a long white gown with silver hair.  
  
"Usagi!" cried Rei, recognizing her princess form, as the stranger reached the last step. She ran forward, followed by the others.  
  
"Who are you and why do you have Usagi?" asked Goku threateningly, beginning to get into a fighting stance.  
  
The stranger smiled. His face was clearer now and they began to recognize it.  
  
"I was once known as '17' but I am a number no more. I have been named, and I have found my purpose. You may call me Shiroi." [::winks::]  
  
There was a shocked pause. "Wow! Hi Mr. Shiroi-san, sir," exclaimed Goku, sticking out his hand. "I'm Son Goku. It's a pleasure to meet you!"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. "Um... I didn't forget who you are, Goku."  
  
  
  
  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~  
  
  
  
  
  
Seventeen... er, Shiroi.... teleported them all to the new Namek, where they could get the best healing. For days, he sat in the endless light, looking at the odd landscape and wondering what had happened during the last stand against Kuroi. He couldn't explain how he had changed, nor how he had been able to defeat him. He awaited the others to awaken (those that hadn't needed to be wished back), especially Usagi.  
  
  
  
  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~  
  
Weeks later . . .  
  
Two hands covered his eyes. "Guess who?" came the sweet voice.  
  
"Usa-chan," he smiled.  
  
She pouted. "How'd you know?"  
  
He smiled. "Because I asked you to meet me here."  
  
She seemed to think about this and then smiled and plopped herself down beside him on the green hills. "Okay... what do you wanna talk about?"  
  
"I want to know why it happened."  
  
Usagi suddenly became more serious. "I told you, I don't know."  
  
"But you know something."  
  
Usagi paused. "All I know is that you were chosen. The Light chose you to restore the Balance."  
  
"But why me? There's so many better candidates. Why not Goku or Gohan or even Vegeta? Of all those in the universe, why was I special enough to be chosen?"  
  
Usagi hesitated again. "Because... Because I asked it to. I pleaded to not be sent out, all alone again. It granted my plea. It chose you because... because you hold the light of my love."  
  
He looked at her and she blushed. He smiled. "Ai shiteru, Usa-chan."  
  
"Ai shiteru, Shiroi-kun."  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ** **************************************************************************** **  
  
Yep, definitely need a sidestory. The whole Namek part is too short.  
  
And I think I need to add a few explanations. How can the Balance remain if there are basically two guardians of light and only one of darkness? Well, Kuroi was extra strong so he already overpowered Usagi. When 17 'transformed', she was weakened, so almost all her potential power was temporarily passed to him. But that still wouldn't be able to topple Kuroi. So the Light sent a surge of power and for a few moments, it used him and spoke through him to return the Balance to normal. Does that make any sense?  
  
Normally, the two guardians of light would share the power, both having about equal. And Kuroi is immortal as well, but his physical self was temporarily destroyed, so he would be reborn somewhere else to begin again, without the excess of power from a toppling Balance. So if I decide to write a sequel, it's likely that they may be meeting him again, in his new form.  
  
Wow. I can't believe I'm this far. Hope you liked it. Epilogue next time. Please review! Ja!  
  
~Calli-chan 


	18. Epilogue

If you haven't seen it, the side story on Namek is up. You should read it to get a better understanding of what happened there.  
  
. "..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN, (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted. Onto the fic!  
  
**************************************************************************** ** **************************************************************************** **  
  
Two years later . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on! We're going to be late!"  
  
Rei's voice rang through the Son household as she balanced baby Heiwa on her hip. Goku, Goten, and Gohan came flying down the stairs (literally). Gohan tried to look cool in a sweater and slacks (and some of his Dad's cologne because Hotaru would be there), but Goten and Goku's hair was as messy as ever.  
  
"Everybody ready?" asked Goku. Rei held baby Heiwa and her supplies while Goten and Gohan had the food. Everyone put a hand on Goku. "Ok, let's go!"  
  
In a flash, the house was deserted.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~  
  
In an instant, they reappeared at Capsule Corp. Krillin and Eighteen, with Marron (who was a toddler now), had already arrived. Piccolo, Tien, Chatzou, Yamcha, and Puar were there as well. Master Roshi and Oolong had just arrived.  
  
"Oh hi, Chichi!" called Bulma as she came up from the basement with more food. "Bra's in her play area if you want to put Heiwa with her. Chibi Usa and Hotaru came early to watched them. You can bring the food into the kitchen over here..."  
  
Rei went off to follow Bulma, while the rest of her family split up. Gohan went off in search of Hotaru and Mirai, Goten to find Chibi Trunks and Chibi Usa, and Goku to find... food . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The rest of the sailors arrived not long afterward. Tien and Yamcha greeted their fiancees, Ami and Minako, with a kiss. Their double wedding was fast approaching in two months.  
  
Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna looked the same as always, now that their torture scars were healed. They remained on Earth and were finally truly happy. Even Setsuna, who had been relieved of the eternal solitary duty of guarding the Time Gates by Chronos, and Cosmos and Shiroi. Rumor had it that Setsuna and Piccolo had been spending a lot of time together, enjoying their solitude together.  
  
  
  
Hotaru and Chibi Usa came down to greet the senshi as they arrived; 17 year old Hotaru with Heiwa on her hip and 7 year old Chibi Usa with Bra.  
  
"Usagi's late, as usual," muttered Makoto, with a grin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But they didn't have long to wait. A strong gust of wind blew against the house, and as everyone was being herded into the living room, the doorbell rang.  
  
  
  
There was Usagi and her husband Shiroi, each balancing a twin girl and boy named Hikari and Kibou.  
  
"Sorry we're late. We had to make a quick stop at Ganymede and Europa."  
  
"You mean *you* had to," insisted Shiroi.  
  
Rei just gasped. "Demo, Usa, you didn't bring the twins. Did you?"  
  
Usagi just laughed. "Of course not, Rei. They're too young. I made Shiroi stay with them while I checked it out."  
  
Shiroi tried to put on a face of annoyance at being left behind with the infants, but he couldn't manage to keep a straight face and smiled. Usagi laughed and punched him lightly on the arm.  
  
"Shi-kun loves playing babysitter, though he tries not to show it. And everything is fine out there."  
  
"Well that's good," said Bulma with a smile. "Please, come on inside."  
  
"Hi Kaasan," called Chibi Usa coming out of the kitchen. Then she caught sight of her step- brother and sister. "Kaasan, are we going to have to watch them too?"  
  
Usagi just laughed. "Don't worry about it, Bunny,you'll have more help now."  
  
  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~  
  
  
  
The table was set and the food was ready. It seemed even larger than it had been two years ago. Perhaps it was because of the four additional height-chairs and a booster seat. But none regretted the increase in numbers. The more, the merrier.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Today they celebrated. For today was the anniversary of the day Kuroi was destroyed. But perhaps 'destroyed' is not the right word. For he will always be there. His spirit was merely sent to a new form and the Darkness returned to its original boundaries. For the Darkness is not evil in essence. It is only when humans and those other peoples of the universe turn evil that the Darkness begins to upset the Balance. The Darkness is meant to reflect love as Light does, and perhaps, for now, it will.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The food was wonderful and endless. The Saiyins had their own end of the table again, which was an excellent idea.  
  
After dinner, everyone got up to clear their place. Mirai nodded to Gohan and his mother; they smiled back encouragingly. Trunks took a deep breath as he beckoned to Makoto and Bulma picked up her plate. He led her away while Bulma and Gohan smirked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Trunks, this is beautiful!"  
  
He had flown her away from CC, toward the Son home. He stopped at a low cliff overlooking a serene meadow of flowers and a babbling brook, with a forest nearby. The brook's waters sparkled in the sun's last light.  
  
"I'm glad you like it."  
  
With a smile, she sat and watched the sun sink below the hills.  
  
They had been going steady for almost two years now, since they returned from the battle with the Darkness. Most thought of it more as a 'really good friend' relationship. But both secretly hoped it was more.  
  
  
  
"Um, Mako-chan," said Trunks, sitting beside her. "Do you remember what happened two years ago? I mean, when we were fighting?"  
  
"I tried to save you," she said softly, looking at her hands. "I tried to stop them but just killed myself and delayed your death."  
  
"But I am ever in debt to you, Mako-chan."  
  
She looked up with tears glistening in her emerald eyes.  
  
"I have something to tell you. Something I've wanted to tell you since the day you died. It's been too long." He paused, gathering his courage and preparing for possible rejection. "Ai- Ai shiteru, Mako-chan. Ai shiteru."  
  
She smiled. "Ai shiteru, Trunks-kun."  
  
  
  
Trunks took a relieved breath and smiled.  
  
  
  
"Now is that all that you brought me all the way out here for?"  
  
"Hey, that took a lot of courage!"  
  
Mako just playfully punched him on the arm and stood up. He smiled and took a steadying breath.  
  
  
  
"You're right though," he said suddenly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That wasn't all." He got down onto one knee and pulled a box out of his jacket. Something glimmered inside. Makoto's breath caught in her throat and her heart pounded in her ears.  
  
"Kino Makoto, I love you with all my heart. I can't seem to remember a time when you weren't there. My future was dark because you were not there to brighten it. Kino Makoto, will you marry me?"  
  
  
  
In the moment it took Makoto to find her voice, Trunks feared her response.  
  
  
  
"Yes." She smiled. "Yes! Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes!!!"  
  
She jumped on him as he stood up, and he pulled her close. He slipped the ring onto her finger as he kissed her deeply and tenderly, in a soul shattering kiss. That's how they could be found as the stars winked into existence overhead. Jupiter shone especially bright.  
  
  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~  
  
  
  
Back at CC, the little ones were being put to bed. It would be another overnighter, but Bulma had rooms for everyone.  
  
"Jupiter's shining bright tonight," commented Usagi, staring out the window.  
  
"That must be a good sign," said Rei.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh, you didn't know? Trunks was proposing to Makoto tonight," said Bulma as she put a sleeping Bra into her pjs.  
  
"Demo, that's wonderful!" said Usagi.  
  
"You should have seen the rock her was giving her." Bulma whistled. "It was beautiful! A diamond with emeralds all around! Vegeta never gave *me* anything like that." She paused. "Come to think of it, I don't think Vegeta got me a true ring at all."  
  
  
  
The others just laughed. "Speaking of Vegeta," said Usagi, "let him know that we brought all the Saiyins safely to the new Vegeta-sei. And Tuor, his fifth cousin, said he'd be honored to serve as ruler in his place since Vegeta chose to remain on Earth. And he promised that, though they will keep the Saiyin traditions, they won't become as ruthless as some of their forefathers were." [AN: Remember in the beginning, when Cosmos first arrived, and she spoke of the new Vegeta-sei . . .]  
  
"I'm sure he'll be pleased to hear it," said Bulma.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The children were all ready for bed and their mothers let them crawl / toddle around for a bit (except for Bra who was already in her crib fast asleep).  
  
Kari and her brother, Kibou, constantly attempted to stand, but kept falling down. Heiwa was a little more cautious. But somehow, in their babbling language, the twins convinced their friend to try it with them. Together, with Heiwa in the middle, the three managed to take their first steps towards their mothers, while the women squealed with joy.  
  
The moment passed, and the three fell down, laughing with joy at what they had just accomplished.  
  
  
  
"It is true," said Usagi while gathering up her children to put in the crib, "that if we let the light of love and hope into our hearts, true peace will follow."  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ** **************************************************************************** **  
  
Wow, I can't believe my brain-child is all grown up! To understand Usagi's last comment, you must understand the meaning of the children's names: Hikari= light Kibou= hope Heiwa= peace  
  
So that is what she is referring to in the end. The three children working together and the three... er.... 'forces' working together.  
  
I hope you enjoyed it. I definitely have. Domo arigato to all those that stuck with this fic from the beginning, and those that began reading in the end, and everyone else. Please review one last time. Thank you so much!  
  
May your days always have joy; and your nights, serenity.  
  
~Calli-chan, signing off 


End file.
